Rock Me
by LittleBlueArrow
Summary: Era un día normal en Mount Justice, hasta que el equipo recibe una misión que los dejara sin palabras; podrá The Team convertirse en The Band? Grandes aventuras y sentimientos encontrados!...Team pairing, most Spitfire. Review please! My first story!
1. The Mission

_**MOUNT JUSTICE **_

_**Miércoles 25 de Septiembre; 2:35 pm. **_

_Reconocida Artemis B-07._

- ¡ASH!, ¡No puedo creerlo!.. – La arquera exclamó.

_Reconocido Kid Flash B-03._

_-_ ¿Que paso hermosa?, ¿No te gustan los sustos?.. – Dijo con un tono de picardía el pelirrojo.

- Mira Wally, estoy cansada de tus jueguitos infantiles, ya vi la razón por la que te llaman **Kid **Flash… - Exclamo enfurecida Artemis… "_Wow me dijo hermosa, recuerda es de Wally de quien estamos hablando, el tonto e insoportable Kid Mouth. ¡Concéntrate! – Pensó Artemis un poco sonrojada… _

- Ha Ha Ha, muy graciosa blondie.. – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Wally.

- Si te crees muy astuto contesta: ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Gotham?

- Ehhhh… estaba visitando a un amigo que vive ahí. _"!Eso!, ojala me crea…"_pensó_._

_**30 minutos antes:**_

- Hey Dick, ¿estás seguro de que no me vio Artemis? – Pregunto nervioso el velocista a su amigo pelinegro.

- Dude, lo dudo, ¿pero porque querías espiar a Artemis? – Dijo con un tono sarcástico el Boy Wonder.

- Mira lo que tengo en mis manos Robin – Respondió en tono malicioso el velocista enseñando un auricular del tamaño de un botón.

Dick no pude contener su risa hacia el gesto de Wally.

- ¡Dios Mío!, tengo que admitirlo amigo te pasas de acosador... ¿Para qué lo hiciste? – No paraba de reír el pelinegro.

- No es lo que estás pensando, es que creo que a Artemis le gusta alguien y quiero averiguar quién es. – Dijo tratando de callar al Boy Wonder y un poco sonrojado. Últimamente Wally había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por la arquera desde la misión en Bialya que él no podía controlar.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?, ¡es más fácil y rápido genio!

- Si, y que me pegue por entrometido, mejor vámonos que ya se está haciendo tarde.

- Mmmm voy a llegar un unos 15 minutos a la cueva, tengo que reunirme con Bruce en la mansión.

- Ok, saluda a Alfred de mi parte dude…- Para sorpresa ya no estaba Dick, pero si una nota en el suelo que decía:

_Suerte, pequeño enamorado, ojala Artemis no vea una pequeña nota en su mochila de su amigo Dick preguntándole ¿quién era ese chico pelirrojo que la estaba espiando?...ha ha ha._

_- ¡QUE! _Pequeño troll, ¡tengo que sacar esa nota! _" ¡Ya se!, ¡cuando venga Artemis la asustare y sacare la nota de su mochila!; Perfecto eso hare ". _– Pensó nervioso el velocista_._

**Tiempo Actual:**

**- ¡**Hey!, ya dejen de pelear, parecen una pareja de años de casados. – Exclamo en son burlón Robin quien estaba con su laptop hackeando un sitio web para obtener un nuevo videojuego que lo tenía muy entusiasmado al igual que Kid Flash.

Los demás del grupo estaban esperando que llegaran Batman y Tornado Rojo para que les asignaran una misión, que según Robin era "super especial". Superboy estaba como siempre viendo la estática de la TV, mientras Megan horneaba una nueva receta de galletitas con un glaseado de lima y limón. Kaldur paso a saludar a sus compañeros:

- Hola amigos míos, estamos esperando la llegada de Zatanna y Rocket para la asignación de la misión. – Dijo el atlante con un tono de bienvenida. Para todos en la cueva Aqualad era como un hermano mayor, más para Artemis quien siempre lo miraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- Gracias Kaldur. – Respondieron al unísono Artemis y Wally.

Los cuales solo se devolvieron una mirada y fueron a la cocina a pobrar las deliciosas galletas de Megan. No sabían porque pero últimamente no peleaban tanto como antes estaban acostumbrados, claro excepto por hoy.

"_Claro, ahora tengo que estar aguantando su coqueteo con Megan, no es que este celosa pero…!Oh Rayos! ¡Estoy celosa! No puede ser que él me guste, No claro que no, por favor concéntrate Artemis, no puede ser que te guste el pelirrojo con esas lindas pecas…! Dios Mío! ¡Que estoy pensando!...tengo que sacar de mi mente a Wally."_- Pensó Artemis un poco sonrojada_…_

- ¡Hola Megalicious!, Mmmm que delicioso aroma. – Dijo el velocista en tono bromista.

- Gracias Wally, es muy gentil de tu parte, son una nueva receta, si quieres prueba. – Dijo Megan señalando una bandeja llena de galletas.

- ¡Claro linda!

- ¿Artemis quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto? – Pregunta la marciana con una cara de picardía, que en ella se miraba muy bien.

- Claro Megs. – Respondió la arquera sospechando que era lo que estaba pensando su "hermana", que era como la consideraba la marciana.

Al llegar Megan la invadió con mil preguntas:

- ¿De verdad te gusta Wally?, ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo sabía, se les nota en sus caras! Awww…– Miss Martian no paraba de sonreír.

- ¡NO!, ¡Claro que no!, Por favor primero me enamoro de un caballo que de Kid Mouth, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea? – La arquera estaba súper desconcertada y un poco sonrojada. _"¿Y si todo el mundo piensa eso?, Estoy acabada."_

- ¡Acéptalo te gusta!, Mmmm accidentalmente leí tu pensamiento, ¡Lo siento no quería hacerlo, pero es que tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos! – Respondió Megan y puso una cara de disculpa que nadie se la podía rechazar.

- ¡MEGAN!, ok te perdono, pero me debes una. – Artemis no podía enojarse con Megan, ella era muy inocente y no le gustaría pelearse con ella.

_Reconocida Zatanna Zatara B-08_

_Reconocida Rocket B-09_

- ¡Hey! Ya llegaron las chicas. – Dijo Artemis queriendo cambiar el tema.

Igual Megan no dejaba de preguntar:

- Entonces… ¿Te gusta?

- No lo sé Megs, el me odia, si le confesara algo así se reiría. – Artemis no pudo esconder su cara de decepción, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria, claro ella odiaba verse vulnerable.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. – Dijo Megan en un tono poco audible, del cual solo Superboy era capaz de oír.

- ¿Dijiste algo Megan?

_Reconocido Batman 02_

_Reconocido Tornado Rojo 16_

_- _Corre, muero por saber de qué se tratara esta misión. – Dijo la marciana muy emocionada.

Al llegar a donde estaba el equipo Batman y Tornado Rojo estaban conversando con Robin, quien parecía un poco emocionado. Batman fue el primero en hablar:

- Su próxima misión requiere mucha discreción y seriedad por parte de ustedes.

- Siempre la tenemos Bats. – Dijo Wally (ahora Kid Flash) con ese tono bromista, el cual Batman ignoró.

- Tenemos información de que La Luz está traficando en los conciertos, principalmente a las bandas, un tipo de droga que se disuelve en los líquidos, y tiene un potencial hipnótico. – Dijo Batman con un tono muy serio que es particular en él.

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que iremos de encubierto a un concierto?! – Dijo Kid Flash con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso? – Dijo el velocista refiriéndose a Artemis.

- ¡Sshh! Madura Kid Mouth. – Artemis no soportaba las interrupciones de Wally. _"Siempre tiene que decir algo, igual esto es emocionante." _Tornado Rojo fue el que habló:

- No, no irán de encubierto, ustedes no serán parte del público.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y confusión. Robin fue el primero en hablar:

- Eso quiere decir que nosotros serem…

- Si Robin, ustedes seran los artistas, formaran una banda y…

- ¡QUE! – Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, tenían caras de ¡WTF!, pensaban que era una broma pero por la seriedad de Batman descartaron esa posibilidad.

- _Miss Martian enlázanos. - Aqualad ordenó mentalmente._

_- Listo._

_- ¡No puede ser Batman debe estar jugando con nosotros! – _Pensó Kid Flash.

_- Concuerdo con Baywatch, ¡debe ser una broma! - _Artemis confesó.

_- No chicos, esto es verdad, Batman y yo estuvimos discutiendo esto hace poco. – _Robin aclaró.

- _¿Estás seguro Rob?_ – Pregunto Zatanna un poco emocionada.

- _100% Zatanna._ – y le sonrió.

_- Grrrr. – _Fue lo único que "dijo" Superboy. Nada sorprendido pero un poco enojado.

_- ¡Bueno, suena divertido, después de todo seremos una banda_! – Pensó Rocket quien no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

_- Esta bien equipo, si esta es la misión, tenemos que aceptarla. – _Aqualad dijo con su tono de líder.

- ¿Cómo vamos hacer eso Batman?, No tenemos experiencia en el tema de la música. – Dijo Aqualad con tono de líder.

- Usaremos playback, solo deberán actuar para levantar sospechas, ya que van encubiertos cambiaran su aspecto físico, de eso se encargará Black Canary quien será su manager. – Batman dio las instrucciones.

Todos tenían cara de sorpresa pero a la vez felicidad, ya que a pesar que era una misión se divertirían un poco.

- Partirán el Viernes a las 16 horas. Serán teloneros de una banda británica muy famosa que dará conciertos en los puntos de más peligro. Tendrán que estar pendientes de todo tipo de bebidas que les ofrezcan, correrán más peligro ya que estarán en el escenario. Mantengan comunicación telepática. – Sin más ni menos Batman partió de la cueva, dejando a 8 adolescentes en estado de ¡shock!

_Reconocido Batman 02._

- ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! – Dijo Megan con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! – Zatanna y Rocket no pudieron tampoco ocultar su emoción de estar en una banda.

Artemis se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, necesitaba pensar, no podía creer la misión (según ella) tan tonta que les habían dado. _"Por favor esto debe ser una broma, yo no fui entrenada para esto, para ser una "linda chica de banda", la único bueno es que será con el equipo. Pero…"_

_-_ ¿Qué pasa Arty?; ¿no te emociona la misión? – "_¡Claro, tenía que ser Kid Mouth!"_

_-_ Número uno: No me digas "Arty"; y Número dos: ¿Por qué me seguiste?

- Ehmmm, Pues te vi un poco enojada así que decidí ver que te pasaba, para eso están los compañeros de equipo no? – Dijo Wally muy sonrojado. _"Vamos Wally dile lo que le ibas a decir, ¡Vamos Campeón tu puedes!" – _Pensó Wally.

- Mmm creo que sí, pero la verdad es que estoy bien; gracias por preocuparte Baywatch. – Y Artemis comenzó a salir de la sala.

" _!No Wally se te va!, ¡vamos dile! – _Los pensamientos eran muy ruidosos alguien con piel verde pudo haberlos oído…_"No puedo, será después_…" – Wally pensó.


	2. The Previous Night

_**¡Hola Chicas! Lo siento por no actualizar antes, es que con todo este rollo de Christmas no he tenido tiempo :'( … Pero ya mi mente se despejó! Jiji! Please dejen Reviews..;D **_

_**Este chapter tiene un poco de Spitfire….pero no se preocupen en el chapter 3 or 4 verán la preparación del equipo para su BIG misión! (para las que estaban queriendo los cambios de look pondré en mi perfil los outfits cuando ya tenga los chapters publicados) Oh Yeah!... **__**Espero que les guste (*wink*)…Ready?**_

Chapter 2: Changes and Pieces.

_**MOUNT JUSTICE**_

_**Jueves 26 de Septiembre; 7:00 am.**_

Siguiendo las órdenes de Batman, el equipo esperaba la llegada de Black Canary; quien iba a ayudarlos en su nueva misión. Los ocho chicos estaban muy entusiasmados por esta extraña y a la vez impresionante misión.

Las paredes de Mount Justice estaban iluminadas con los rayos vibrantes del sol, la playa estaba tan pacifica que se podía admirar el golpe de las olas contra las rocas; todo Mount Justice estaba en completo silencio y en paz; la noche pasada el equipo había decidido quedarse a dormir en la cueva, habían tenido una noche de películas y todo había salido perfecto, bueno casi perfecto…

_**La noche anterior:**_

- Ok Dude, ¿Qué película vamos a ver? - Era el turno del Boy Wonder elegir la película que iban a ver, era costumbre de los chicos hacer una noche de películas todos los miércoles, como la llamaba Wally: "Crazy Movie Night".

- …Te puedes esperar Wally, trato de elegir. – Exclamo rodando los ojos Robin, quien estaba harto de estar oyendo la misma pregunta a cada minuto del velocista.

- Cálmate Robin, es que no quiero que escojas una mala película como la anterior. – Dijo poniendo una cara de disgusto la cual hizo reír al protegido de Batman.

- Hahaha, por favor Wally te encanto esa película, lloraste cuando ella le dijo a él que no lo amaba. – El pelinegro no paraba de reír, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera rojo como tomate.

- ¡Hey Dude!, no llore. – Exclamó en tono creíble. – Ya te dije, era sudor. Esto hizo reír más a Robin.

- Ok digamos que te creo… Mira Wally, ¿Qué te parece esta película? – Dijo señalando una película que en la portada aparecía el nombre de: Transporter 3. – Creo que es la última.

- ¡Eso! Buena elección, ojala la chica sea hot. – Al parecer al velocista nunca se le quitaba esa actitud de ligador. – Llevémosla al DVD.

Mientras Robin colocaba la película, Wally fue por un snack a la cocina pero un extraño ruido hizo detener su caminata. Parecía como si alguien estuviera llorando, esto puso un poco sorprendido a Wally, trato de adivinar de donde salían esos sonidos; avanzo hasta toparse con la puerta del cuarto de Artemis, en la puerta se podía visualizar un poco de luz saliendo por la parte de abajo, aunque por juzgar por la cantidad parecía que estaba en la oscuridad.

Wally no podía creerlo, la gran y valiente Artemis _(como la llamaba en sus pensamientos)_ estaba llorando. _"¿Qué hago?, no puedo entrar, si me mira puede matarme por entrometido, pero me muero por saber que le pasa para ayudarla. ¡Vamos Wall-man tu puedes lidiar con chicas!" – _La velocista no sabía qué hacer, pero al final tomo una decisión:

- Hey Arty, ¿Qué pasa? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Wally, por dentro estaba atemorizado, y mucho.

- Vete Wally, no estoy de humor para tus insultos.

- Artemis, por favor déjame entrar, solo quiero ayudar, créeme. – La rubia le creyó, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de metal de su cuarto en la cueva, la cual le encantaba y la hacía sentir como en casa. – Mira Baywatch, si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí, vete ahora o pagaras las consecuencias.

- Wow, no pensé que me ibas a abrir. – Dijo con un tono de sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa. - …!Estoy aquí porque quiero saber qué te pasa! – Al momento en que vio la cara de Artemis se sorprendió, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba con el cabello suelto.

- No me pasa nada Wally, no es de tu incumbencia. – En ese preciso momento una pequeña lágrima broto del ojo de la arquera, se deslizo por su mejilla lentamente, y justo cuando iba a caer, el pelirrojo puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia, la cual en el instante se puso roja como tomate. Sin apartar la mano de la arquera; el velocista exclamó:

- Artemis, no tienes por qué ser tan dura contigo misma, claro que es de mí…de nuestra incumbencia lo que te pasa, además de ser tus compañeros, somos tus amigos y odiamos, especialmente yo, verte así. – El velocista estaba siendo de lo más sincero con ella, nunca en la vida se había comportado así con ella, pero desde la misión en Bialya y el ejercicio de entrenamiento, todo había cambiado. – Todos tenemos problemas Arty, pero puedes contar conmigo para apoyarte en lo que necesites; menos en el tema de chicos…Uff primero muerto.

Artemis abrazó fuertemente a Wally, este le regreso el gesto.

- …Wow, se siente bien un poco de cariño de parte de la niña que parece que se ha chupado cinco limones. – Dijo en tono burlón y un poco avergonzado Wally, al cual la rubia le respondió el comentario con un puñetazo al hombro del velocista, el cual llevaba una camisa color naranja con pequeñas líneas rojas.

- …Auch eso duele Rapunzel.

- Gracias Wally, se siente bien no pelear tan seguido. – Eso también había bajado, ya no peleaban como antes, se comportaban como verdaderos amigos, claro discutían por todo.

- ¡Hey!..!Ustedes dos, Consíganse un cuarto mejor! – Nunca falta el comentario por parte del protegido de Batman.

En el instante los dos se separaron y avanzaron hacia la sala. La sala estaba oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz que irradiaba la TV, en el sillón principal estaban sentados: Karldur, Rocket, Megan y Conner; Zatanna y Robin compartían uno de los sillones que se encontraban ubicados a los lados del principal, y como era de esperarse Wally y Artemis compartieron el sillón restante.

Dieron las 12 de la madrugada y la película aun no terminaba, pero unos tortolitos habían sido dominados por el sueño.

_**Actualidad:**_

- ¡Vamos Robin! Tómales la foto. – Zatanna estaba riendo sin parar al ver a los dos pequeños enamorados dormidos con sus cabezas recostadas en el hombro de cada uno.

- Cálmate Zee, creo que tengo suficientes para molestarlos hasta el apocalipsis. – Rio fuertemente el protegido de Batman, al igual Zatanna que estaba disfrutando mucho de ver Wally y Artemis juntos.

- Vámonos mejor, antes de que empiecen a despertarse los bellos durmientes…- Últimamente Zatanna y Robin pasaban más tiempo juntos, Robin era la única persona que comprendía por lo que Zatanna estaba pasando, y la ayudaba en lo que podía.

Robin y Zatanna se dirigieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento, era ahí donde se iban a encontrar con Black Canary para que los ayudara con su misión.

Al llegar al salón todos se encontraban ahí (menos Wally y Artemis, claro), Megan había preparado unas deliciosas galletas con relleno de fresa, las cuales parecían muy deliciosas, Conner como siempre estaba al lado de Megan con su típica cara de "emoción". Por otro lado Kaldur y Raquel estaban comentando sobre la misión, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, se comprendían y se ayudaban en lo que podían.

A la media hora entraron Wally y Artemis un poco avergonzados _**(A. dejo esa parte para que se la imaginen chicas (os)*wink*) **_Ya que ya estaban todos solo les quedaba esperar a Black Canary.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximamente en los próximos chapters: Nombre de la banda, Cambios de look, etc. **__-_

_**Lo sé! Es muy corto!, tranquilas en poco tiempo subiré el próximo capítulo!...Tengo mucho en mente para lo que sigue de la historia ;) Reviews Please! LY.**_

_**Blue~**_


	3. Changes and Pieces

_**!Hola! Aquí está el Nuevo Chapter! (Y la audiencia grita: **__**Siiii**__**!) En este capítulo sabrán el nombre de la banda y los nuevos nombres del equipo, sé que quieren los cambios de look, Próximo Capitulo! Lo Prometo ;)Please : REVIEW REVIEW.!**_

Chapter 3: Changes and Pieces.

_**MOUNT JUSTICE**_

_**Jueves 26 de Septiembre; 7:20 am.**_

Esperando la llegada de Black Canary, los 8 chicos mantenían una conversación sobre la misión que hace poco se les había sido asignada:

- ¿Qué tal si elegimos el nombre de la banda?...!Vamos quiten esas caras largas! – Dijo Wally con ese tono de emoción que siempre irradiaba, al oír la pregunta del pelirrojo todos fingieron no importarles el tema. La única en responder fue Megan; quien estaba comentando con Superboy una nueva receta de galletas, mientras el clon de Superman fingía una sonrisa para hacer sentir bien a la marciana.

- ¡Buena idea Wally!, estoy muy emocionada sobre esta misión.

- Y según tu Baywatch, ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre?...! Ilumínanos genio! – Dijo en tono sarcástico la arquera. _"Ash no soporto que sigan con este tema, y como tontos esperando la llegada de Black Canary…Ahh y para rematar tener que oír a Kid Mouth_." – Artemis no mostraba mucha emoción sobre la misión.

- Mmm estaba pensando en algo como _"Thunderbolt" – _Respondió tocándose la camisa, la cual era color naranja y en el centro relucía un pequeño rayo.

- Dude, no creo que sea un gran nombre. ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste pensar? – Rió el protegido de Batman.

- ¡Entonces dilo tu Robin! – Exclamo Wally, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se quedara callado. Esto era más difícil de lo que parecía.

- No se enojen chicos, solo es un nombre. – Miss Martin trataba de ayudar, pero solo hizo que los chicos empezaran a discutir.

- Piénsalo tu Robin, tú tienes el **Ingenio**. – Dijo en tono sarcástico el pelirrojo, pero el Boy Wonder no se quedó callado.

- Al menos tengo en mi cabeza algo más que **Chicas.** – Exclamó Robin, lo cual hizo reír a Artemis. Antes de que Wally pudiera contestar; Kaldur detuvo la discusión.

- Ya basta amigos míos; si queremos tener éxito en nuestra misión debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros. – Todos guardaron silencio, ya que Kaldur era como un hermano mayor para ellos.

_Reconocida Black Canary 16._

Los zeta-tubes anunciaron la llegada de Black Canary, lo cual hizo que los 8 chicos se pusieran nerviosos.

- Ok chicos, ¡tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! – Exclamó alzando las manos al entrar al área de entrenamiento. – Batman me avisó que partirán mañana a las 4:00 pm, así que tenemos un día entero para hacer todos los cambios y detalles.

Todos guardaron silencio, no habían pensado sobre esos detalles.

- ¿Cambios?..!No me digas que tendré que pintar mi cabello! – Rocket fue la primera en hablar, ya que los demás habían entrado en un estado de shock, por las palabras de Black Canary.

- Mmm no será necesario…creo.- En ese instante todos empezaron a discutir sobre los cambios. Nadie quería cambiar su apariencia, todos menos Megan y Zatanna, quienes estaban ansiosas por saber su nuevo look.

- ¿Canary nos puedes decir lo que haremos hoy? – Zatanna fue la primera en hablar, haciendo que los demás hicieran silencio y se concentrarán en la respuesta de la rubia.

- Primero que nada tengo que decirles que los cambios no serán permanentes, serán temporales. - - Explicó B.C. – Pero tendrán que cambiar, ya que van a ir de encubiertos y no queremos que sepan sus identidades; ¿está claro?

- Sí. – Dijeron en unísono los 8 miembros de Young Justice.

- Empezaremos con los nombres, aquí tengo una lista sobre posibles nombres y los demás detalles sobre su misión. – Dijo sacando de su bolso un sobre color café, en el cual se podía leer en el centro: "Do Not Open" escrito con tinta negra y en negrita.

- No crees que es un poco exagerado lindura. – Comentó Wally, al cual Black Canary ignoró.

- ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para la banda? – Los chicos solo se voltearon a ver entre ellos en el momento en B. Canary hizo la pregunta. – ¡Todavía no han pensado en nada!...pensé que ya tenían algo en mente.

- Es muy difícil, cada vez que intentamos idear un nombre nadie está de acuerdo. – Explico Robin volteando a ver a Wally. Todos guardaron silencio, Artemis fue la primero en cortar el silencio:

– Aunque no lo crean, siempre me ha gustado la música. - Todos voltearon a ver a la arquera, quien tenía la mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo. –Así que se podría decir que algo que me describe, además de la arquería, es la _**Música.**_ ¿Qué los describe a ustedes?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que no entendían para que ella quería y necesitaba saber eso, Zatanna fue la primera en cortar el silencio:

- Pues ya que preguntas; además de amar la magia, amo a mi familia y a mis amigos. – Explicó Zatanna con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Lo que a mí me describe es el _**Amor**_, sé que suena cursi, pero esa soy yo. – Rió la pelinegra.

- Como lo había dicho Wally, lo que a mí me describe es mi _**Ingenio.**_ – Esto hizo reír al pelirrojo, y Robin se unió a sus risas.

- Yo siempre tengo razón Dude, pero déjame decirte que tú también tienes razón en algo – Contestó Wally, quien estaba pensativo sobre lo que lo describía a él. – Si formara parte de una banda, lo haría por las fans. Así que lo que me describe, además de la ciencia, son las _**Chicas. **_– Dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo, lo cual fue contestado por un codazo por parte de Artemis.

La siguiente en hablar fue la Miss Martian, quien en su rostro podía admirarse una sonrisa y estaba muy emocionada:

- Desde que llegue a la Tierra mi mayor deseo era tener grandes amistades. Y creo que lo he logrado – Explicó Megan volteando a ver a el equipo – Lo que me describe es la _**Amistad.**_

Siempre Megan había demostrado mucha amistad hacia el equipo, nunca se enojaba y trataba siempre de ver el lado positivo. Rocket fue la siguiente en hablar:

- Además de ser parte de este equipo, me encanta vestirme con estilo. – El comentario de Rocket hizo sonreír a Kaldur, quien estaba ubicado al lado de ella.- La perfecta descripción de mí es mi _**Estilo. **_– Últimamente Kaldur y Rocket eran muy unidos, teniendo en cuenta que hace poco se había unido al grupo la protegida de Icon. Desarrollaron una gran amistad.

- Me siento feliz de estar en un equipo con ustedes, amigos míos. – Comentó Aqualad con ese tono de líder que siempre tenía. – Lo que a mí me describe es la _**Honestidad**_, con la que siempre contaran en cualquier misión, dentro o fuera del equipo. – Las palabras de Kaldur estaban llenas de mucho sentimiento y sinceridad. El los mantenía en control, nadie se metía con él y este era muy amable con todos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Superboy que era el único en no comentar nada, el clon de Superman no pareció tener nada en mente, así que solo les dirigió una mirada a los demás.

- Creo que lo que define a Supey es su _**Actitud.**_ – Dijo Robin, esperando la respuesta de Superboy.

- Tienes razón Robin, creo que eso es. – Respondió Superboy asintiendo y sonriéndole a Miss Martian.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con todo esto? – Pregunto el velocista, dirigiéndose a Artemis.

- Pues hay ocho razones en total que nos describen, así que pensé que nuestra banda se debería llamar "Eight Reasons", cuando nos pregunten qué significa nuestro nombre, cada uno explicará su razón. – Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír la gran idea de la arquera, por primera vez todos estaban de acuerdo con el nombre.

- Gran nombre, ¿están de acuerdo todos? – Preguntó Black Canary. Todos movieron su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, estaban de acuerdo.

- Ok, entonces ya tenemos el nombre de la banda. Ahora solo nos quedan los nombres artísticos y cambios de apariencia. – Al oír las palabras de B. Canary, todos se pusieron en una actitud positiva.

La rubia se dispuso a sacar del sobre los documentos personales de cada uno.

- La Liga se encargó de crear actas de nacimiento, fichas personales y otros documentos falsos. Para que su misión tenga todos los detalles perfectos. – Dijo sacando una hoja tamaño carta.

- ¿La Liga ya tiene nuestros nombres falsos? – Preguntó Megan un poco dudosa.

- Ya tenemos todo, sus mentores ayudaron. Empezare con los nombres de los chicos. – Dijo Canary esperando la respuesta de los nombrados.

- Conner, tu nuevo nombre será: _Michael Williams._

- Me gusta. – Dijo Conner sonriéndole a su novia marciana.

- Kaldur, el tuyo es: _Adam Robinson._ – El aludido solo sonrió.

- Robin, yo personalmente colaboré en el tuyo: _Logan Kane._ – Zatanna le dirigió una sonrisa al Boy Wonder.

- Y por último Wally, tu nombre es: _Ryan Stewart._

Todos intercambiaron sonrisas, esta misión era una de las mejores cosas que les habían pasado. Black Canary prosiguió:

- Ahora seguiré con las chicas, sé que están emocionadas. – Todas estaban ansiosas por saber sus nombres, hasta Artemis tenía una cara de emoción, de la cual se rió el velocista. La arquera solo lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

- Megan, tu nombre es: _Amy Page_.

- Me encanta, gracias. – Miss Martian no podía estar más feliz, Conner la abrazo muy tiernamente.

- Tu tío dijo que te gustaría. – Dijo sonriente B.C.

- Rocket: el tuyo es: _Sophie Benitez_.

En ese momento Rocket y Kaldur se miraron muy felices, como si estuvieran solos en el salón, sin importar lo que los demás pensaran.

- Ok, Zatanna tu turno: _Jessica Parker_ es tu nuevo nombre.- Zee estaba más que feliz con su nombre, supuso que su padre había ayudado con el nombre, ya que ella siempre quiso llamarse Jessica.

- Y Artemis, Ollie y yo contribuimos en el tuyo: _Olivia Collins_.

Continuará….

_**¡Wow! Muero por publicar el nuevo capítulo…pero primero ocupo un ¡big favor! : Reviews, Reviews y mas Reviews! Jiji.**_

_**Next Chapter: Cambios de apariencia y asignación de instrumentos…y algo más.**_

_**Blue ~**_


	4. A Common Day

_**¡He vuelto!...Lo siento por no actualizar pronto, he estado muy busy…Espero que les guste este capítulo (a mí me encanto)…No se preocupen publicare el próximo chapter en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! **__**Lo prometo! Enjoy (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW)**_

_Chapter 4: A Common Day._

_**CENTRAL CITY**_

_**Viernes 27 de Septiembre; 7:00 am.**_

- Despierta Wally, ya es hora. – Dijo Mary West, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto color azul oscuro en donde dormía el pelirrojo; el cual estaba acostado en la cama con su sabana preferida de Kid Flash (Su madre había intentado muchas veces de cambiarla, pero este nunca cedía a la propuesta de su madre).

- Mamá, hoy es día libre de escuela. – Dijo con voz áspera el velocista, llevaba unos pantaloncillos de dormir color naranja con el logo de Flash por todas partes y una camiseta crema en la cual se podía apreciar el mismo logo solo que se encontraba en el centro y era color naranja. Amaba comprar mercadería de Kid Flash.

- Sí cielo, pero te recuerdo que tienes que estar puntual con el equipo. – Mary le guardaba mucho cariño a su único hijo, y entendía la responsabilidad que adquirió al convertirse en Kid Flash y unirse al equipo.

La señora West salió del cuarto, con la esperanza de que por primera vez, su hijo no llevara tarde.

Era un día normal, con la diferencia de que hoy empezarían su misión de encubiertos, lo que mantenía preocupado a Wally era el hecho de convertirse en un miembro de una banda, ser visto por miles de personas en un escenario, no ver a sus padres especialmente a su Tío Barry y a su Tía Iris, y lo peor de todo tener que pasar mucho tiempo con Arty (que era como llamaba a la arquera). Con estos pensamientos el velocista se dispuso a dormir un poco más.

_**30 min. Después:**_

El teléfono celular de Wally comenzó a sonar; este se despertó de un tirón, había perdido la noción del tiempo. No tuvo tiempo de observar quien era el que lo llamaba, supuso que era Dick:

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Qué esperas Baywatch, llevamos 30 min. Esperándote! – Solo una persona podía ser: Artemis, esto puso muy nervioso al velocista.

- Mmmm es que hubo un accidente automovilístico y no podía pasar por la ciudad. – Fue la única excusa que pudo decir el pelirrojo, claro la arquera no creyo mucho en esta excusa.

- ¡Arrgg!, lamento decirte genio, pero nos transportamos por zeta-tubes…y no creo que sucedan "accidentes automovilísticos" en ellos; tienes 10 min. ¡Apúrate! – Con esa advertencia colgó la llamada.

_**10 min. Después:**_

_Reconocido Kid Flash B-04_

_-_ Lamento el retraso chicos, sé que extrañaban al Wall-man.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras K.F. – Dijo Robin, quien recibía dinero por parte de Artemis. Obviamente habían apostado.

- Apostaste en mí contra Rapunzel, no tienes perdón. – Exclamó en tono bromista.

- Callate Kid Mouth.

Todos estaban muy cansados, el día anterior habían tenido entrenamiento con Black Canary; aunque no había sido un entrenamiento común y corriente. Habían practicado su presentación en el escenario y cómo actuar en frente de los medios de comunicación (algo que había sido muy difícil para Superboy y Artemis).

Hoy era el día en que iban a cambiar su aspecto personal, y a las 4:00 pm. Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto para abordar su avión hacia el lugar en donde iban a presentarse. Todavía no les habían dicho en qué país se iban a presentar como banda, eran datos que iban a ser dados por Batman en su debido tiempo.

Todos estaban en la sala común de la cueva, sentados en los sillones esperando la venida de Black Canary y Green Arrow; quien se había ofrecido en ayudar a los chicos.

_Reconocido Green Arrow 08._

_Reconocido Black Canary 13._

_- ¡_Hey Ollie! Nunca te han dicho que las damas van primero. – Rio el Boy Wonder, Kid Flash se unió a sus risas.

- Ella insistió. – Dijo Green Arrow dirigiéndole una sonrisa a B. Canary.

- Artemis, supongo que te gusto tu nuevo nombre. – Agregó Green Arrow, esperando la reacción de su aprendiz.

- ¡Ha!, me encanto Ollie, es el mejor nombre del mundo. – Dijo sarcásticamente Artemis.

- Supongo que están listos para el día de hoy. – Exclamó Black Canary para obtener la atención de los 8 chicos. – Wally, espero que sea la última vez que vienes tarde o tendré que decirle a tu mentor.

- Claro lindura, todo por ti. – Dijo con ese tono coqueto el velocista, el cual recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Artemis. – Auch, Black Canary ¿cómo sabes que vine tarde?

- Lo supuse Wally, y un pajarito me dijo. – El Boy Wonder no pudo contener reírse de la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

- ¡Robin cómo pudiste traicionarme! – Y así empezaron los dos amigos a discutir.

Mientras Robin y Wally discutían, los demás esperaban con impaciencia las órdenes de Black Canary, ahora se encontraban en la sala de asignación de misiones.

La única que no se encontraba ahí era Artemis; quien había ido a su cuarto con el propósito de revisar su maleta.

- Artemis, necesito hablar contigo. – La voz de su mentor la tomó por sorpresa, dejó caer el cepillo de dientes color verde que sostenía en su mano.

- Lo siento si te asuste, no era mi intensión. – Se disculpó el arquero esmeralda.

- No hay problema Ollie, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Sé que no estás muy feliz con tu nuevo nombre. – Artemis quiso contestar, pero Oliver Queen siguió hablando. – Desde que te convertiste en mi aprendiz, me prometí ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras, no solo en tu desempeño como héroe, también en estar contigo como un padre lo está para su hija. No solo eres mi aprendiz, eres como una hija para mí, como lo es Red Arrow. – Al oír el nombre del arquero, la rubia rodo sus ojos, ya que no soportaba la mención, ni la aparición de este.

- Sinceramente eres una gran chica Artemis, tienes mucho potencial; solo que eres muy dura contigo, solo quiero que sepas que siempre serás parte de mi familia Artemis, por siempre.

Este último comentario hizo que la arquera abrazara a su mentor, Artemis nunca demostraba amor, ya que para ella era un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad; pero al oír la palabra "familia" algo muy dentro de ella cambio.

- Gracias Ollie, me siento muy feliz por tener un gran mentor como guía. – La rubia estaba por primera vez verdaderamente feliz.

- Aunque, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con el nuevo nombre? – Era una pregunta que tenía a la arquera dudosa.

- Siempre quise llamar a mi hija Olivia. – Le sonrió el arquero, Artemis se unió a su sonrisa.

- No te defraudaré Ollie.

- Sé que no lo harás Artemis.

Los dos fueron hacia la sala de asignación de misiones, en donde se encontraba el equipo y B. Canary. Al parecer Black Canary les estaba explicando la importancia que tenía la misión, y la discreción que tenían que tener para que fuera un éxito.

- Tenemos 7 horas para estar listos, ya que tienen se reunirán con Batman a las 3 pm.

- ¿Tenemos?...Tu también iras Black Canary? – Preguntó el Atlante.

- Si, Black Canary y yo iremos como apoyo. – Respondió el arquero.

- Además, yo seré su Manager. – Todos quedaron sorprendidos, no esperaban tener ayuda de la Liga.

- ¡Oh!...eso significa que tu estarás presente 24/7 con nosotros. – Dijo Zatanna tratando de sacar más información a la rubia, la cual asintió al comentario de la maga.

- Tengo una pregunta Black Canary…- Comenzó a decir Megan, todos voltearon a verla, estaba ubicada junto a Superboy y Rocket…. – ¿Cuándo sabremos nuestros cambios de look?

- Me tome la libertad de comprar sus atuendos con la ayuda de Green Arrow en Star City, supongo que les gustaría verlos. – Respondio la heroína.

- ¡Oh Man! Green Arrow te ayudo a elegirlos…- Comento el velocista, como siempre con ese tono burlón.

- ¿Cuando los podremos ver?..- Pregunto Rocket muy emocionada.

- Tengo todos los atuendos en Star City, los verán a su debido tiempo, por mientras necesito cambiar su aspecto físico.

Al oír las palabras de Black Canary todos se pusieron muy nerviosos, era lo que más les aterrorizaba aunque también los mantenía emocionados.

- Miss Martin enlazanos. – Comandó mentalmente Kaldur.

- Enlace completo. – Respondio la marciana.

- Equipo, necesitamos estar listos para esta misión; debemos ceder a los cambios. – Ordenó el líder del equipo.

- No hay problema Dude, las que tiene miedo son las chicas. – El comentario del velocista hizo enojar a Artemis.

- Callate Kid Mouth, ya quiero verte llorar por tu cabello. – Dijo lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

- Digo lo mismo Rapunzel. – Antes de que la arquera pudiera contestar, Megan exclamo:

- No hay de qué preocuparse, todo será temporal; eso creo.

- ¿Están todos listos para esta misión?..- Preguntó Aqualad con ese tono de líder, que era común en él.

- Sí. – Respondieron los demás del equipo.

Black Canary fue hacia la sala común a traer un estuche, era marrón con mini diamantes incrustados en los lados, era del tamaño de una maleta, en el mango se podía apreciar con una caligrafia perfecta las letras_**: **__**Dinah Lance**_.

Los chicos quedaron impresionados con el estuche, era muy fino y sobre todo era muy grande. Black Canary se dispuso a abrir el estuche, solo ella podía abrirlo ya que se abría al introducir una contraseña que solo ella conocía.

- ¿Están listos para esto equipo? – Pregunto Green Arrow, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia abrió el estuche, todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Adentro se podía apreciar todo tipo de cosas. En el compartimiento superior había de todo tipo de lentes de contacto, esto impresiono mucho a los chicos.

El compartimiento derecho era el más grande del estuche, ahí se encontraba el maquillaje. Nunca en su vida las chicas habían visto tanto maquillaje, mejor que en una tienda, de todas tonalidades y de diferentes marcas, todas (menos Artemis) estaban felices con el hecho de que contaban con una gran variedad de maquillaje.

Los demás compartimientos estaban llenos con diferentes productos personal, nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque al ver el compartimiento inferior todos guardaron silencio de lo sorprendidos que estaban; se podían observar todo tipo de pelucas, extensiones para el cabello, tintes de diferentes colores. Parecía un salón de belleza todo ese gran estuche.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, estaban muy sorprendidos. Superboy fue el primero en cortar el silencio:

- Mmmm supongo que estamos listos para empezar con el cambio no?...- Todos voltearon a verlo, él tenía razón.

- Lo más rápido posible Conner. – Con estas palabras Black Canary se dispuso a convencer a los chicos sobre los cambios.

_Continuará…_

_**Tuve que terminarlo ya que no quería hacerlo muy extenso, no se preocupen ya empecé con el otro y está quedando nice!...En el próximo si pondré los cambios! Lo prometo lindas!..=D Please: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….**_

_**Blue ~**_


	5. Team Preparation

_**Bonjuor ;) ¿Adivinen qué? Estoy aprendiendo francés, así que he estado un poco ocupada! Además Ya tengo el nuevo chapter! Sé que les he quedado mal con los cambios :'( ¡Pero en este capítulo ya empecé con ellos!**_

_**Déjenme en sus reviews que canciones quisieran que los chicos "canten"…y cualquier pregunta que tengan o lo que ustedes quieran poner. ;)**_

_**Review… pero más que todo ¡DISFRUTEN!**_

Chapter 5: Team Preparation.

_**STAR CITY**_

_**Viernes 27 de Septiembre; 11:00 am.**_

El Equipo se dispuso a partir hacia Star City, ya que era ahí donde iban a comenzar con sus cambios de look. Como era de imaginarse, los chicos estaban más nerviosos que un cangrejo en un restaurante; la ansiedad les invadía su cuerpo y mente, unos más que otros:

_" Ok Artemis, mantente tranquila, solo es un cambio de look, ni que fuera el apocalipsis. Así que relájate y no pienses más en tu cabello...ni en Kid Mouth..." _- Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de la computadora; esto significaba que ya se encontraban en Star City.

Estaban en una especie de guarida al estilo de la baticueva, pero en esta se podía apreciar varios tipos de arquería; desde arcos hasta flechas de todo tipo. En un estante se encontraban los uniformes que la " familia arrow" utilizaba, lo que sorprendió a los chicos fue ver varios trajes de _Speedy_, quien ahora se hacía llamar Red Arrow. También se podían admirar viejos uniformes de batalla, supusieron que eran como recuerdos que el arquero escarlata guardaba.

Artemis ya estaba familiarizada con esta "Arrow-Cave", se dirigían ahí cada vez que terminaban de patrullar por toda la ciudad. Era como un segundo hogar para los arqueros. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que Black Canary comentara algo, pero fue la maga la primera en cortar el silencio:

- Supongo que aquí es donde harás nuestros cambios. - Era una cruda verdad que los demás estaban intentando de olvidar, Black Canary se dispuso a responder a la ansiosa hija de Zatara.

- Estas en lo cierto Zatanna...Supongo que los demás están listos para esto. - Dijo refiriéndose al grupo de chicos que la miraban con mucha ansiedad. Todos estaban vestidos en sus civiles, ya que no corrían peligro al transportarse por los zeta-tubes. Estos asintieron a las palabras de la entrenadora de combate.

- Procedamos entonces...- Dijo Green Arrow, dirigiendo al equipo hacia una puerta de metal, la cual se habría con una especie de contraseña, todos morían por ver que se encontraba adentro. Black Canary dispuso a abrir la puerta (supusieron que era la misma contraseña que uso para su estuche, eso significaba que todo lo de adentro pertenecía a ella)...Esta abrió la puerta; lo primero que los 8 chicos pudieron admirar fue una sala llena de vestidores y grandes roperos con (a juzgar por la apariencia) ropa de todo tipo y marcas.

La parte izquierda estaba llena de ropa de mujer, mientras que en el otro lado se encontraba la ropa respectiva para hombre. Claro, también se encontraban las armas que usan los chicos en sus misiones (flechas, trampas y pequeñas bombas que utiliza especialmente Robin)...Toda la sala estaba llena de implementos necesarios para la nueva misión.

- Como han visto, tenemos toda esta sala llena con todo lo que necesitan para su misión, y mucho más...A lo largo del pasillo se encuentra un zeta-tube que estará conectado hacia el lugar en donde harán sus presentaciones. - Comunico Black Canary.

- Así que, si necesitan algo solo tienen que ir hacia el zeta-tube más cercano que tengan y dirigirse hacia esta guarida. - Concluyó Green Arrow.

Todo el equipo estaba un poco desconcertado hacia la explicación de la rubia y el arquero.

- ¿Cómo vamos a saber en dónde se encuentran esos zeta-tubes?... ¡Ni sabemos hacia qué lugar viajaremos para la mision!..- Exclamo Robin un poco exaltado. A las palabras este se unió Artemis.

- Deben de dejar de escondernos cosas. Y no vengan con lo de "lo hacemos por su bien chicos", porque no les creemos.

- Robin y Artemis tienen razón, queremos saber todos los detalles sobre esta misión. - Dijo Conner con ese tono de desafío que lo invadía cada vez que trataban de mentirle. Megan le dirigió una sonrisa, ella sabía cómo él se sentía.

Black Canary y Green Arrow solo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, ya que no sabían que decir. Batman era el encargado de dar todos esos detalles.

- Tampoco nosotros sabemos, ahora hay que disponernos a realizar los cambios, no tenemos tiempo para peleas. - Dijo Black Canary haciendo entrar en razón al equipo.

- Black Canary tiene razón equipo, debemos optar por actitudes más maduras para esta misión.. - Kaldur, como el líder que es, calmo a sus exaltados amigos.

Rocket le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora al Atlante, mientras este se ruborizaba al estar en contacto con la protegida de Icon.

- ¡Pues que empiece la fiesta chicos! - Exclamo Kid Flash, el cual últimamente se había quedado ahogado en sus pensamientos. _" Ya es tiempo de que se lo confieses Wall-man, tienes que ser valiente campeón...No puede ser que una cosa tan insignificante te tenga con nerviosismo..._- El velocista estaba sucumbido en estos pensamientos. _"Es que cuando estoy con ella me siento otro. Sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, pero nada pierdo arriesgando...¡Oh Man! a quien engaño soy una gallina!.."_ - No dejaba de pensar el velocista todo este tiempo.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Wally! - Exclamo la arquera, sacudiendo sus manos en frente del velocista...- ¡Wally te acabamos de preguntar qué piensas sobre todo esto! - El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, había estado todo ese tiempo pensando, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando:

- Pues preciosa, creo que es muy temprano para una primera cita, tú y yo, mala idea... - Dijo en tono burlón, tratando de hacer cambiar el tema.

- !Ash eres un inmaduro Kid Baby!...Pierdo mi tiempo tratando de hablar con un niño. - Al oír esto el Boy Wonder no pudo contener la risa que siempre le daba al ver pelear a los jóvenes héroes.

- ¿Podemos empezar con los cambios ya? - Pregunto emocionada Megan. A esta emoción se unieron Rocket y Zatanna, tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Empezaremos con los chicos..- Respondió la rubia. Al ver la cara de tristeza de la marciana, Black Canary agregó:… - Pero será rápido, el de la chicas llevará más trabajo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? - Se volteo para hacer contacto visual con los 4 chicos. Estos asintieron.

- Síganme. - Comando Black Canary, y se dispuso a llevar a los chicos a la parte derecha de la sala en donde se encontraban los implementos para los hombres. Al llegar se podía apreciar ropa de todo tipo. Todas estaban a la última moda, algo que los chicos no tomaron en cuenta.

Ordenó a los chicos sentarse en los sillones de lujo que se encontraban afuera de los vestidores, eran muy acogedores y de un color café oscuro, hacían juego con los varios estantes que se encontraban en la guarida.

- El primero será Conner. - El aludido se dispuso a avanzar hacia el pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraba Black Canary. Estaba un poco nervioso.

- Suerte Dude..- Dijeron Robin y Wally, el clon de Superman les dirigió una media sonrisa a sus amigos.

Al entrar al cuarto lo primero que observo fue la gran cantidad de ropa que se encontraba...Dinah estaba sentada en una silla que se encontraba al lado de un escritorio muy conservado.

- Ok Conner, esto será fácil y rápido...He estado pensando que tendré que cambiar varias cosas de ti, ya que se te puede reconocer fácilmente porque no usas mascara en el combate.

Black Canary se dirigió hacia un estante en donde se encontraba su estuche color marrón. Esta abrió el estuche mientras Conner se sentaba impaciente en una silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio.

Abrió el compartimiento inferior y saco un par de lentes de contacto, color café oscuro, eran una tonalidad del color del chocolate. Al verlos Superboy se exaltó un poco, ya que nunca en su vida (1 año) había usado esos lentes. Dinah vio el temor en los ojos del clon.

- Tranquilo Conner, estos lentes están diseñados especialmente para ti, fueron creados por la Liga. No afectan tu capacidad para ver cosas invisibles cuando usas tu termovisión.

- Esta bien, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ellos. - La rubia se dispuso a colocarlos en los ojos de Conner, fueron un éxito, no sentía molestia alguna. Dinah le paso un espejo para que pudiera ver el cambio. El espejo tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes:

- Te ves...diferente.

- Diferente es bueno no?...- Conner se sentía bien al andar los lentes de contacto.

- Claro Superboy, estaba pensando en no cambiar tu cabello. Los ojos hacen un gran cambio...Ahora procederemos con tu ropa. - Al oír esto volvió la ansiedad hacia el clon de Superman...Nadie se atrevía a cambiar su estilo. Esto fue algo que Dinah tenía presente.

- Nada diferente, no soporto la idea de cambiar mi estilo.

- Exacto Conner, como lo habíamos dicho tu serás el "chico malo", así que tu estilo será algo parecido...- El día anterior habían acordado los cambios de actitud, todos habían quedado satisfechos.

Black Canary saco de un estante una bolsa blanca, comenzó a sacar una larga chaqueta negra de motociclista, como las que se usaban en los años 50's. También saco un par de pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro, una camiseta manga larga gris, y unas combat boots color café. Al verlas, Conner esbozo una sonrisa, esto significaba que le gustaban.

- Este será el traje con el que te presentaras en el concierto como Michael Williams... También te enseñare el traje con el que viajaras.

- Me gusta, es mi estilo...- Dinah le sonrió a Conner, se sentía orgullosa ya que había escogido bien la ropa.

Se dispuso a traer la ropa que usaría Michael Williams para viajar hacia el concierto. Mientras Black Canary buscaba la bolsa, Conner fue a mirarse una vez más al espejo, sin duda se miraba diferente, pero le gustaba su nuevo look.

- Aquí esta Conner. - Dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa color café un par de pantalones de mezclilla, parecidos a los otros, solo que estos eran un tono más claro. Al igual saco también una camisa cuadriculada de color azul, rojo y blanco; era manga larga y se podía apreciar lo fina que se miraba la prenda.

En la bolsa también se encontraba una faja color café y una chaqueta negra (muy varonil). Conner estaba más que emocionado, y se podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos, esto hizo muy feliz a la rubia.

- ¿Y los zapatos donde se encuentran Canary?

- Ah sí, casi se me olvidan. -Dijo mientras sacaba una caja color gris, adentro se encontraban unos perfectos zapatos, eran de una tonalidad azul parecida al pantalón.

- Gracias Black Canary, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. - Al oír estas palabras en el rostro de la rubia se ilumino una gran sonrisa. La cual el clon le devolvió, este se dirigió hacia el vestidor para cambiarse al perfecto atuendo de Michael Williams. Al salir Conner, Dinah fue a llamar al próximo chico:

- Kaldur es tu turno. - Dijo volteando a ver al Atlante, le sorprendió ver solo a Kaldur sentado en el sillón, no se encontraban por ninguna parte Wally o Robin.

- Aqualad en donde están Wally y Robin? - Dijo con un tono de seriedad la rubia. Al oír esto el Atlante se puso de pie inmediato.

- Se aburrieron así que se dirigieron hacia la sala principal. Lo siento Black Canary, sé que no debí dejar que se fueran. - Explico muy arrepentido Kaldur.

- No hay problema Karldur, después hablare con ellos...Ahora ven, es tu turno. - Y partieron hacia la sala en donde había estado anteriormente Superboy.

_**En el otro lado de la sala:**_

- No se supone, que ustedes dos deben estar con Black Canary? - Preguntó Zatanna un poco dudosa, Rocket se encontraba escuchando música al lado de la maga.

- Nos aburrimos, así que nos vinimos aquí mejor. - Respondió juguetón Robin.

- Además Robin quería ver a Zee..- Dijo Wally mientras comía una barra de chocolate. El comentario del velocista hizo que Robin se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

- Cállate K.F. - Respondió el Boy Wonder, Zatanna solo sonrió incómodamente. Y comenzaron a escuchar musica..

- ¡Oigan! ¿Dónde están Artemis y Megan? - Preguntó el pelirrojo masticando su último pedazo de chocolate. Rocket fue la que contesto:

- Pues creo que Megan está esperando a Conner en el área de ustedes. - Dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos... - Artemis creo que esta con Green Arrow afuera en la guarida.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Cálmate Dude, yo sé que no puedes vivir sin tu media naranja, pero relájate K.F - Rio el Boy Wonder, Zatanna y Rocket se unieron a sus risas.

- Quien habla, el que no puede dejar de pensar en Zatanna...Hey mírenme soy Robin y muero por hablar siempre con Zee y babear por ella, Ha ha ha..- Dijo imitando perfectamente la voz del protegido de Batman, este comentario hizo que los dos se ruborizaran, mientras Rocket y Wally comenzaron a reír.

_**Afuera en la Guarida:**_

- Artemis quiero preguntarte algo. - Comenzó a decir seriamente el arquero escarlata. Esto puso un poco nerviosa a la rubia.

- Claro Ollie, lo que quieras.

Estaban caminando en el hangar de la guarida, observando todos los diferentes arcos y la colección de flechas que este poseía. Ollie disfruta pasar tiempo con su "sobrina".

- He estado pensando esto mucho tiempo, ¿qué opinas sobre el tema de proponerle matrimonio a Dinah? - Pregunto Oliver viendo a Artemis. Esta se emocionó:

- Wow Ollie, eso es sensacional!...Me parece una gran idea... ¿hace cuánto estás pensando esto? - El tono de la arquera era de emoción, esto hizo sonreír al rubio.

- Pues siempre lo he pensado, pero parece que Dinah no quiere nada serio. – Dijo con una expresión de decepción.

- Mmm creo que si se lo preguntas te dirá que sí. – Artemis estaba más que segura, Ollie era una gran persona y gran mentor.

- Gracias Arty. – Y le dio un lindo abrazo a su "hija".

- No me digas Arty, Ollie – Dijo sonriendo la arquera.

- Si Wally te lo puede decir, yo también no?

- Por favor Kid Mouth lo dice porque sabe que no me gusta. – Dijo un poco sonrojada la rubia.

- Hey tranquila, solo era una broma…¿Tu y Kid Flash tienen algo serio? – Era una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando el arquero.

- ¿Yo y Kid Mouth? Nunca, ni lo pienses Ollie…, si crees que es algo serio odiarnos, entonces si tenemos algo serio. – Exclamo alzando las manos hacia el cielo, estaba más que exaltada por la pregunta de su mentor.

- Ok, nunca volver a hablar sobre eso, Entendido. – Respondió haciendo un saludo de militar, con la mano sobre su frente. La rubia solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

_**De vuelta a la sala de los chicos:**_

- ¿Cómo te sientes Kaldur?

- Me veo extraño, pero me gusta, gracias Black Canary.

Estaban en la sala y Dinah había comenzado con el cambio de look de Kaldur. Al igual que Conner, solo cambio el color de sus ojos. Ahora eran de un color miel, eran café claro...al Atlante pareció gustarle el color. La rubia se dispuso a traer la ropa que usaría en la misión:

- Espero que te guste Kaldur, tuve que buscar algo para tapar tus rasgos de atlante. **(Branquias y los tatuajes que posee a lo largo de sus brazos**).

Se dispuso a abrir una caja marrón, en ella se encontraba el atuendo de _Adam Robinson_: Era una camisa cuadriculada café y naranja con un chaleco café oscuro. Al igual que un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una corbata del mismo tono. Los zapatos eran de cafés.

- Me parece que ese atuendo ocultara perfectamente mis rasgos. – Sonrió Aqualad, el atuendo había sido un éxito. Otra vez Dinah Lance logró acertar en el blanco.

- Me alegra que te guste, tu atuendo para el viaje se encuentra en el vestidor de la derecha. – Dijo señalando la puerta que daba hacia los grandes vestidores.

- Espero que te guste, lo escogí especialmente para ti Kaldur. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Al salir Kaldur, Black Canary fue a buscar a los desaparecidos chicos.

Continuara….

_**Wow este capítulo es mucha más largo que los demás! Si quieren más capítulos así o más largos deberán hacerme un pequeño favor: REVIEW please ;D**_

_**¡CAMBIOS DE LOOK EN MI PERFIL! AHÍ ENCONTRARAN LOS LINKS **_

_**Cualquier duda que tengan háganmela saber. :D**_


	6. Team Preparation Part 2

_**Volviii! Sé que les he fallado y me siento muy :( por eso. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada en mis clases, demasiadas tareas, profesores que creen que saben todo (sin ofender a los que son buenos maestros ;D) En fin estoy en el equipo de volleyball y las practicas me han dejado exhausta!**_

_**Sé que han de estar ansiosos por ver el desarrollo del equipo, pero no se preocupen tengo todo en mi mente…Ehmm solo tengo que sacarlo :o**_

_**Gracias a los que han leído y disfrutado mucho esta historia, me hacen verdaderamente feliz! ****J**_

_**Atuendos en Mi Perfil..!**_

_**Disfruten del tan esperado Capitulo..ENJOY:)**_

_**Agradecimientos al final.**_

_ Chapter 6: Team Preparation Part 2_

_ **Localidad Desconocida:  
**_  
- Señor, todo el cargamento está listo para ser enviado. – Exclamó un hombre que aparentaba unos 30 años, era de cabellera oscura y tenía unos ojos grises que resaltaban su rostro. Al igual que los demás tenía el típico aspecto de criminal; y a juzgar por su vestimenta y forma de hablar el poseía el cargo de Vigilante o algo superior.

- Envíalos entonces, no entiendes que estamos perdiendo tiempo y debemos de tener para mañana todo listo. - Respondió el otro dirigiéndole una mirada de furia al vigilante. Al parecer este poseía el cargo de Jefe, ya que todos los demás trabajadores lo miraban con miedo y angustia, era el tipo de persona que si sus ojos fueran flechas estarías definitivamente muerto.

- ¡Qué esperas para moverte Maynard! - El vigilante (ahora conocido como Maynard) comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde estaban el cargamento.

Era un lugar oscuro y tétrico, las paredes eran de un color grisáceo y era la única manifestación de color que se encontraba en el edificio, las cerámicas estaban llenas de un moho de muy mal aspecto. Sin duda era el típico lugar donde los "malos" se reúnen. Todo estaba lleno de cajas de iguales tamaños y texturas, excepto una que era del tamaño de un maletín, era de metal y parecía ser muy importante ya que estaba protegido por dos grandes guardias armados con ametralladoras. Sin duda era muy especial.

- Estoy harto de todos estos pedazos de...- El jefe se detuvo al oír una voz a lo largo del pasillo.

- Parece que todo va como lo planeamos. – Comentó una sombra que se movía lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el jefe, dándole un gran susto.

- Eso esperamos Jefe, todo estará preparado para la noche del concierto.

- La Liga no tiene ni idea sobre esto, no se interpondrán en nuestros asuntos. - Dijo la sombra muy seguro de sus palabras y esperando la respuesta del otro. A pesar de la luz no se le podía ver el rostro, solo se podía observar la larga capucha que colgaba de su espalda, la cual tenía aspecto de estar hecha de terciopelo.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? No tenemos ninguna prueba o fue...

- Exacto Sportsmarter, ella me lo informo. Supongo que te acuerdas de tu linda hijita no?

- No confió en ella, se ha hecho muy amiga de esos mocosos. - La sombra comenzó a reír y se dispuso a contestar lleno de sarcasmo y seriedad.

- ¡Qué gran padre que eres Crock!, además si ella nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo sufrirá las consecuencias.

**_STAR CITY:_  
**  
- Wally ¡dámelo!

- Lo siento Arty, ¿nadie te enseño a dejar las cosas con contraseñas? - Parecían perros y gatos, peleando y persiguiéndose entre sí. Los demás los miraban sin interés, a excepción de Robin que se encontraba con Black Canary.

- Wallace ¡Dámelo! ¿Crees que puedas volver a correr sin una pierna?

- No, no, no. Muero de la curiosidad por ver que escondes en tu celular...- Al parecer la arquera odiaba que le invadieran su privacidad, según el velocista era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla enojar. Claro, no iba a salir vivo de esta.

**_De vuelta en la sala de Black Canary:_  
**  
Dinah yacía sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones que se encontraban en la fina sala, estaba probando todo tipo de cambios en Robin... era muy difícil cambiar al Boy Wonder sin revelar nada de su identidad secreta. Desde pelucas rubias hasta ojos verdes se probó el protegido de Batman.

- Creo que no podremos B.C. - Era costumbre de Robin abreviar el nombre de todos los héroes de la Liga.

- Toma, pruébate estos. - Dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja rectangular hacia donde se encontraba el cansado pelinegro. Eran otros lentes de contacto, Robin se dispuso a colocárselos.

- Mírame para poder ver si te... - La rubia se quedó callada, sin duda este era el color que le quedaba al pelinegro. Lo había logrado, después de horas de cambios encontró el color indicado. Dick se dispuso a observarse en el espejo, pero Black Canary lo detuvo.

- Espera necesito ponerte esto...te quedara perfecta. - Y se dispuso a colocarle una peluca de un tono café claro, sin duda tenía que ser clara, ya que podrían descubrir su identidad con una tonalidad más oscura.  
Dinah se aseguró de haberla colocado bien y le tendió el espejo a Dick.

El color resaltaba en él, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para él. Black Canary estaba orgullosa de este trabajo...y aunque no se lo dijera a nadie ella estaba orgullosa de sus chicos (que era como llamada al equipo) les guardaba mucho cariño, solo en casos especiales se los demostraba, ya que al ser la entrenadora del equipo debe de ser ruda y profesional. Pero muy, muy adentro los quería mucho.

- Es extraño.. Wally se reirá mucho de esto. - Rio el Boy Wonder al imaginar la cara que su mejor amigo pondría al ver al nuevo Dick.

- Creo que he termino contigo Robin, tus atuendos te esperan en el tercer vestidor de la derecha, espero que te gusten, son tu estilo. - Se sonrieron y sin más preámbulo el hijo de Bruce Wayne se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera tallada que daba hacia los vestidores.

**_10 minutos después:_  
**  
Ya era la tercera vez que se miraba al espejo y no podía creer lo diferente que se miraba. A pesar de eso le encantaba el cambio, sin duda la ropa era perfecta para él; Dinah se había ganado un 100% en los atuendos. Se dispuso a salir e ir hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, ya que tenía que avisar a Wally que él era el siguiente (además quería ver la reacción de todos al verlo, especialmente la de Zatanna, aunque él no lo aceptara).

- Wow Arty, te gusta esa banda de chicos...nunca lo hubiera creído de ti...- La arquera solo se sonrojó al comentario del velocista...

- ¡Eso no es nada que te interese! Además yo sé que tú tienes en tu celular una canción de Jus...-

Todos se quedaron callados al ver entrar a Robin. Nadie hablaba; era estresante para Dick esperar a que los demás dijeran algo...

- Mmm ¿qué les parece?

- ¡Dude! Estas...no encuentro palabras para decir como estas! Wow.

- Supongo que esos no son tu color natural de ojos, me equivoco? - Pregunto la arquera muy dudosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta nada perdía preguntando. Robin solo negó con la cabeza, algún día podría decirle su identidad a Artemis, pero todavía no era el tiempo. El tema de su identidad secreta era algo que Batman cuidaba muy bien.

- Robin, me encanta tu cambio. - Dijo sonrojada la maga, haciendo sonrojar a Dick. Rápidamente cambio el tema.

- K.F. Black Canary te espera en la sala.

- Vuelvo en un Flash. - Y se dispuso a correr.

- ¡Wally regrésame el celular! - Ya era muy tarde, el velocista ya no estaba a la vista.

**_En la sala:_  
**  
- Hooola B.C, me contaron que me estabas esperando. - Dijo con tono ligador el pelirrojo (muy común en él)

- Toma asiento Wally.

- Como quieras preciosa. - Dinah le dio una pequeña caja de un tono azul marino, aunque también tenía pequeñas rayas blancas, este la abrió. En el interior se encontraban unos lentes de contacto, con un tono azul. Se los puso al instante.

- Pruébatelos...espero que te queden bien. - Y le pasó el espejo en el cual los demás también se habían observado.

- Me veo... ¡Genial! - Dijo más animado que un niño en una dulcería.

- Parece que te luce el color Wally, y es un gran cambio aunque...- Dinah no sabía cómo decírselo...era muy difícil de explicar.

- ¿Aunque?...- La duda recorrió el rostro del pelirrojo.

- Wally toma asiento.- De la emoción este se había puesto de pie.

- Mira Wally, al principio pensé en ponerte una peluca, pero debido a tu supervelocidad será muy difícil mantener la peluca...Aunque me prometas que no usaras tu supervelocidad sé que pueden ocurrir emergencias y más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- ¿Que harás entonces? - Kid Flash estaba cada vez más impaciente.

- Tendré que...teñirlo.

- NO NO NO...¡Eso nunca!

- Wally no será algo permanente, será solo un tinte natural y temporal. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

- Dinah parecía más calmada de lo normal. Mientras Wally no paraba de negar a todas las soluciones de B.C.

- No, no quiero arruinar el color de mi cabello. - Ya se estaba imaginando como seria si fuera rubio. Nunca cedería.

- Como te dije no será algo permanente y en unas 20 o menos lavadas se disolverá el tinte… Además no será un cambio radical. Solo será una tonalidad más oscura de tu color natural.

- No puedo, ¿y si todo sale mal?.. Sabes lo que haría Artemis con eso, se reiría hasta la tumba. - El tinte no era una solución.

- ¿Que prefieres? Tener éxito en la misión o la opinión de Artemis.

- No lo pongas así, no es lo que crees. Si quiero tener éxito pero...tengo miedo - Miedo, eso era exactamente lo que sentía el velocista. Miedo por el cambio, por la misión y por el bien de Artemis, no soportaría verla herida de ningún modo.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo piensas unos minutos? - Dinah entendía muy bien el sentimiento por el que estaba pasando Kid Flash. Lo mejor era pensarlo detenidamente.

- Ok B.C. Gracias por entender. - Tenia mucho en que pensar. Se dispuso a salir hasta que Dinah lo llamo:

- ¡Wally! Tus atuendos están en el cuarto vestidor de la derecha. - Este solo asintió; por primera vez se había quedado callado.

- Llámame a Megan, ella es la siguiente.

**_Sala Común:_  
**  
"Sin duda B.C. se esforzó mucho en los atuendos, ¡es mi estilo! Me encaaanta!...Todo está perfecto con excepción de mi cabello... ¿qué hare? No tengo ni la menor idea, claro que quiero el triunfo en la misión pero es algo muy radical. Ash tengo que admitirlo Artemis tenía razón, esta misión es muy compleja. Y para rematar estoy temiendo por la seguridad de Artemis, ella es mi compañera tengo que cuidarla, no tiene nada que ver de qué sienta sentimientos por ella. Tengo que dejar de hacerle caso a Dick, me tiene lavado el cerebro" – Pensaba el velocista en camino hacia la sala común, no estaba de humor para usar su velocidad.

- Hey que rápido terminaste K.F.

- Wally tus ojos. - Dijo muy sorprendida Megan. Mientras Raquel y Zee comentaban también los ojos del velocista, Wally solo sonreía aunque esperaba el comentario por parte de la arquera. Esta solo lo miraba un poco sorprendida.

- Megaliciuos es tu turno.

- ¡Que emoción! Deséenme suerte chicas. - Sin duda no había nadie más entusiasmada que la marciana. Salió de la sala dando saltitos de felicidad.

Zee, Raquel y Robin comenzaron a platicar sobre los diferentes cambios. Conner y Kaldur se encontraban en el hangar vigilando y acompañando a Green Arrow. Dejando a Artemis y Wally literalmente solos.

La arquera solo se acercó al pelirrojo y le susurro:

- Me gustan más verdes. - Nada más salió de su boca, dejando a un Kid Flash impactado por la forma en que ella lo había dicho. Esta solo sonrió al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

**_De vuelta a la Sala de Black Canary:_**

- Megan que placer verte. Me han dicho que estas muy entusiasmada.- Dijo muy sorprendida Dinah, ya que Megan había entrado y al segundo estaba abrazando a la rubia.

- ¡Sí! No aguanto por ver mi cambio. - No dejaba de sonreír, si seguía así iba a quedar sonriendo para siempre.

- Pues Megan contigo no será muy difícil, ya que al ser una marciana tienes la capacidad de cambiar sin necesidad de pelucas y demás. - Esto borro la sonrisa de la marciana. Era algo que ella no había pensado, pero quedaba algo que la mantenía con felicidad: _Los Atuendos._

- Oh, tienes razón Black Canary. - Comento con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estaba pensando en ojos café claro y cabello rubio. ¿Te parece?

- ¡Me encanta! En seguida me cambio. - Sin más ni menos, la verde marciana se convirtió en una linda chica rubia con ojos café claro.

- Perfecto Megan, solo que déjalo más corto.

- Claro, claro, es que estaba pensando en el cabello de Artemis. - Megan quedo perfecta con el cambio, sin duda se miraba espectacular.

- Excelente. - Dinah sonaba como una maestra al ver el cambio de Megan...- ¿Estas lista para ver tus atuendos?

- ¡Siiii!

- Están en el primer vestidor de la izquierda. ¡Diviértete!

- Gracias Black Canary…Me encanta todo, está estupendo. - Dijo entre sonrisas la linda marciana.

- Y llama a Raquel, ella es la siguiente.

_Continuará…_

_** ¡Adivinen de quien era la canción que tenia Wally en el celular!** **Hey espero que me dejen una bellísima Review. Agradecimientooos :**_

**-jesi patlan: **Gracias por haber sido mi primer review, espero que estes disfrutando la historia. J

**- Lilythe: **Exactooo J Rock n' Roll y Young Justice mezcla perfecta, ¡el drama empieza desde ahora!

**- Arte Kuram: **Sin duda, la música es mi musa y mezclarlo fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió;)

**-melodio15: **Wow doble review, gracias bella. Me emociono al ver esas reviews:)

**-Luna-SE23: **Thanks, significa mucho para mí.

**-Poola Shaffer: **Doble agradecimiento!, gracias por apoyar mi historia linda.

**-KkKobato0o: ** , veré que canciones uso en la historia.

**-Digiacrb: **Gracias y disfruta el capítulo :D

**-Kailumi-Uchiha: **Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que no estaba tomando en cuenta esto, así que Graciias ;)

**- anyame: **Amo que lean mi historia, así que gracias bella.

**-Impulse Giirl: **Gracias por las ideas, las tomare en cuenta :D


	7. The Girls

**Ya volví! Les debo una disculpa por estar ausente tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que me dejo muy impactada el último capítulo de Young Justice. Como se atreven a hacerme LLORAR! Déjenme un PM o Review si quieren desahogarse conmigo. **

**Este Chapter es más largo que los demás así que déjenme un review para decirme que les pareció, cualquier duda o sugerencia de canciones:D Si tengo 5 o más reviews público el próximo chapter el sábado;)**

**Gracias por leer, disfruten.**

Chapter 7: The Girls.

_**STAR CITY**_

_**Viernes 27 de Septiembre; 13:00 pm.**_

- ¡Estas hermosa!

- ¡Oh Megan! mira tu cabello.

- Me encanta tu camisa, tu pantalón, esos zapatos... ¡Y ese maquillaje es perfecto Megan! Necesito que Dinah me de consejos sobre moda. – Zatanna no pudo contener su emoción al ver el cambio de la marciana.

Esta lucía una bella blusa azul marino, era floja y muy a la moda. El pantalón era color beige y _skinny, _los zapatos eran unos bellos modelos _toms_ del mismo tono del pantalón; un suave maquillaje decoraba su rostro y para completar el atuendo una boina azul se posaba en sus ondulados cabellos rubios. Megan se miraba preciosa.

- Gracias chicas, ustedes también son hermosas.

Sin más ni menos las 4 chicas se dieron un abrazo grupal sonriendo y riendo a lo grande. Las jóvenes heroínas en los últimos meses se habían vuelto muy unidas por lo cual se consideraban más que hermanas y se guardaban una gran confianza.

- ¿Quien sigue Megan? – Raquel (al igual que Megan) estaba emocionada por esta misión.

- Mmm creo que tú, Rocket. – Todos los ojos se postraron en la extrovertida protegida de Icon.

**Afuera en el Hangar:**

-Dude, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues no ha salido ni una palabra de tu boca, lo cual es extraño en tí. No me digas que te rechazó Artemis. – Rio el boy wonder, recibiendo miradas envenenadas de parte de un ruborizado Wally y Green Arrow, quien estaba a cargo de los chicos.

- Claro que no Robin, ¿Estas celoso? – "Si me mata Green Arrow tú te vienes conmigo pequeño troll".

- No tanto como tu Cassanova. – Respondió sonriendo Robin, nadie podía competir contra él.

Kaldur y Conner se encontraban explorando y comentando sobre la cueva, hasta que una llamada de alerta los sorprendió:

**-ALERTA INTRUSO, CODIGO DE SEGURIDAD INVÁLIDO**. – Repetía una y otra vez la computadora, dejando a los héroes preparados para cualquier pelea. Sin importar el hecho de que estaban en sus atuendos de encubiertos.

- ¡Quien anda ahí! Tienes 5 segundos para salir o dispararé contra ti. – Green Arrow estaba más que listo con su arco y flechas. Mientras Conner registraba la cueva con su termo-visión.

- Calma Ollie, solo soy yo… ¿Volviste a cambiar la contraseña de acceso? – Al parecer era Roy Harper mejor conocido como Speedy quien ahora se hacía llamar Red Arrow.

- Bienvenido amigo, no esperábamos tu llegada. – Kaldur fue el primero en cortar el incómodo silencio.

- Hey Speedy casi nos matas del susto. – Rieron Wally y Robin al mencionar el ex nombre del héroe.

- Es Red Arrow, Ollie necesito hablar contigo a.. Solas. – Exclamo observando indiferentemente a los cuatro jóvenes héroes. Los cuales entraron rápidamente a la sala común.

**Sala de Black Canary:**

Mientras la rubia heroína buscaba por toda la sala los perfectos lentes de contacto, Raquel estaba sorprendida leyendo los diferentes diplomas que se encontraba colgados en una pared lejana al escritorio de madera tallada. A juzgar por el contenido, estos eran reconocimientos de diferentes técnicas de batalla como: _Boxeo, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Kray Maga, Kung Fu, Hapkaido entre otras. _Esto despertó la curiosidad de la heroína:

- Black Canary…¿Cómo lograste ganar todos estos reconocimientos? Nunca había visto a nadie con tantas técnicas como tú, bueno además de Batman.

- Pues gracias Rocket, la verdad es que mi madre fue la Black Canary original. Ella mi impulsó a ser una heroína y pelear por la justicia. Todas estas técnicas las he ido perfeccionando y no puedo mentir; fueron difíciles de aprender.

- Wow tienes que enseñarnos todo Dinah, ¡al igual que tu estilo de modas! – Sin duda la protegida de Icon estaba ansiosa.

- Mira Rocket tu estilo será básico, tu cabello será más largo pero conservara el tono café. Tus ojos serán de un tono verde..toma pruébatelos. – Dijo tendiéndole una peluca larga y ondulada junto con una caja pequeña en la cual se encontraban los lentes de contacto.

Esta procedió a colocárselos con la ayuda de Dinah y se dispuso a observarse en el gran espejo que se encontraba ubicado cerca de los estantes de la sala.

- Me veo…¡Perfecta! Gracias Dinah, supongo que mi ropa esta en los vestidores.

- Segundo vestidor de la izquierda Raquel. – Exclamo sonriendo la entrenadora del equipo.

**Sala Común:**

- Espero que Raquel se apresure, muero por ver mi cambio Artemis. – Hablaba sin parar la maga, esperando la misma reacción por parte de su mejor amiga.

- Que bueno Zee. – Exclamo sin ánimos la arquera.

- ¡Oh vamos! Tú también quieres ver tu cambio, a mí ni me engañas Artemis.

- Mmm como tú digas Tanna. Hey mira ahí viene tu Boy Wonder. – Al comentario de esta, la maga no pudo esconder lo roja que se había puesto.

- Y también tu Wall-man, dos pueden jugar a este juego Artemis. – Respondió sonriendo la pelinegra viendo cómo se sonrojaba su amiga.

- Callate Zee, mejor esperemos la llegada de Raquel.

- Ya llegó por quien lloraban chicas. – "Como siempre nunca falta el comentario de Kid Mouth. Esta misión va a ser eterna, aunque creo que la disfrutaré.. Claro por la aventura, nada que ver con Wally y sus lindas pecas. ¡Que estoy pensando! Debo de dejar de pensar en Kid Flash y concentrarme en la misión, Sí eso voy a hacer" – La arquera estaba bajo una gran pelea de pensamientos.

- ¡Artemis ya vino Rocket! - La rubia no se había percatado que se había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Oh Raquel, te ves hermosa.

- ¡Gracias amiga! Me siento extraña, me gusta. – Dijo viendo a Aqualad quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

La protegida de Icon llevaba puesta una camisa manga-larga blanca con un precioso pantalón verde _skinny. _Sus zapatos eran unas zapatillas blancas adornadas por varios dibujos de mostachos (muy a la moda). Las joyas eran plateadas y resaltaban el color de sus ojos; de su brazo derecho colgaba una cartera blanca y al igual que Megan, Rocket lucía una boina color negro y para terminar su atuendo esta llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra al estilo militar. Sin duda había quedado perfecta.

- ¿Quién sigue Raquel? ¡Ahh espero ser yo! – Dijo muy emocionada la maga, estaba tan ansiosa que comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos a Robin. Este solo sonreía.

- Oye Zee, buena manera de descargar tu emoción.

- Ah?...Ups Robin no quería golpearte, lo siento. – Tanna se puso más roja que un tomate.

- No te preocupes Zee, parece que Robin lo está disfrutando. – Dijo Wally, haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amigo.

- Si quieres pasa tú Zatanna, a Black Canary se le olvidó decirme quien era la siguiente.

- Oh! Enseguida vuelvo chicos. – Y salió casi con la misma emoción que la marciana había salido anteriormente. Rocket comenzó a contarles a los chicos sobre los diplomas de Dinah, mientras los chicos contaban lo ocurrido con Roy en el hangar. Artemis salió hacia el cuarto de arquería esperando poder practicar un poco antes de la misión, no pensó que cierto velocista la iba a seguir.

**En el cuarto de Arquería:**

Wally estaba impresionado sobre lo perfecta que era su compañera con el arco y flechas, claro él siempre la había visto como el reemplazo de Roy o eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo, en realidad siempre la ha visto como una heroína, sin importar las dudas que tenga sobre su pasado.

Cada flecha daba en el centro, Artemis estaba más que concentrada. Pensaba en cada cosa buena en su vida, en su nueva familia (el equipo) y Wally. No sabía cómo ese pensamiento había llegado, pero ya no podía esconder el agrado que le tenía al velocista. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás, en donde se encontraban las duchas. Era imposible que alguien estuviera ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuidadosamente deslizo una de sus flechas hacia esa parte y al segundo escuchó un grito conocido.

- ¡AHHH!

- ¿Wally?..

- ¡Oh Dios Mío esto sí que duele! – La voz del velocista estaba más que cargada de dolor.

- Como lo siento Wally, no sabía que eras tú…Mmm espera un momento. – La arquera estaba preocupada ya que la flecha había rozado el brazo de Wally, no era muy profunda pero estaba teniendo una grave hemorragia. Se dispuso a traer el _kit de emergencias_.

- Tranquila preciosa, nada que el gran Wally no pueda aguantar. – En eso momento ya venía Artemis preparada para sanar la herida.

- Primero que nada… ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí Baywatch?

- Ehhmm pues..la verdad es que..Mmm te seguí. – Respondió con una sonrisa de niño inocente y unos ojitos de perrito.

- ¿Para qué? Supongo que aprendiste tu lección después de todo. – La rubia estaba molesta pero a la vez sentía mariposas en su estómago. Una sensación que solo tenía cuando estaba junto a Wally.

Artemis sano cuidadosamente la herida, al final no había sido tan grave, al parecer había sido de ayuda lo rápido que sanaba Wally gracias a sus poderes.

- Wow Arty, no sabía que fueras tan buena curando heridas…gracias enfermera. – Rio el velocista y Artemis no pudo aguantar reír un poco.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre la misión, luego sobre la escuela y de alguna manera el tema cambio hacia la vida amorosa de los dos. Un tema muy difícil.

- ¡Como que nunca has tenido un novio! Debes estar bromeando.

- Ok si he tenido…Pero el tipo fue un patán y decidí terminar. – Dijo un poco avergonzada la arquera.

- Pues sí que fue tonto al dejarte ir Arty. – El velocista no quería decir esto, son de esas cosas que suenan mejor en la mente. Artemis le dirigió una sonrisa y los dos se sonrojaron.

- Que me dices tú Baywatch, ¿alguna chica tan descerebrada como para estar contigo?

- Nah, solo una..pero fue hace mucho, terminamos ya que ella quería que le contara mi secreto..¿qué tipo de persona es taaan controladora? Supongo que termino odiándome. – Dijo riéndose Wally, recordando lo controladora que era Linda. Artemis se unió a sus risas.

Por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, todavía sonriendo, era uno de esos momentos perfectos que nunca deberían de terminar. Se fueron acercando uno a otro, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro, se acercaron más y Wally puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia haciéndola sonrojar, un movimiento más y sus sueños serian realidad…aunque nunca la suerte estaba de su lado…

- Ven Roy, termine de crear mis nuevas flechas magnéticas. – Al sonido de la voz de Ollie los dos adolescentes se separaron bruscamente, las puertas se abrieron rápidamente revelando a un muy confundido Green Arrow. Imagínense la cara de Ollie al ver a su amada protegida e hija roja como un tomate sentada al lado del pelirrojo, al cual su cara era de un tono rojizo combinando con su cabello.

Artemis salió rápidamente de la sala sin tener que darle ninguna explicación a Ollie, dejando a Wally solo con los dos arqueros, ya que en ese momento había entrado Roy.

- Ok chico, creo que tenemos que hablar. – Al segundo de que terminara de hablar el arquero escarlata Wally ya se encontraba fuera de la sala, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Todo por salvar su vida de la charla del miembro de la Liga.

**Sala Común:**

Al momento en el cual Artemis llego, Zatanna ya se encontraba lista con su atuendo, recibiendo cumplidos por parte de sus amigos del equipo.

- Gracias chicos, me alegra que les guste…Oh Megan si lo del cabello fue muy…¡Artemis! Donde estabas chica! ¡Te buscamos por todos lados, a ti y a Wally!

- No puedo creerlo Zee, estas ¡Hermosa! – La rubia estaba verdaderamente asombrada del cambio de su mejor amiga.

Ahora ya no era pelinegra, un precioso cabello pelirrojo colgaba de su cabeza era casi del mismo tono de Megan. Sus ojos azules habían sido reemplazados por un tono café. Sin duda le quedaba perfecto el cambio.

- Black Canary se esforzó mucho en esto, mira mi atuendo Artemis ¡Es mi estilo!.

Sin duda era precioso, la maga tenía puesto un bello vestido café corto, la parte de arriba era de un tono claro y con bellos encajes, la parte de abajo caía en cascada combinando los diferentes tonos de café. Llevaba unos bellos botines altos color crema y un sombrero del mismo color. Sus joyas eran unas lindas perlas y de su brazo izquierdo colgaba una cartera en la cual sobresalían unos lentes al estilo _aviador. _Para terminar su atuendo lucía una chaqueta muy fina.

- Zee estas más que linda. – Comento Robin muy sonriente. Artemis estaba impactada de su amiga.

- Tierra llamando a Artemis..¿Te gusta?

- No me gusta…¡Me Encanta!

- Que bueno porque sigues tú. – Inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la arquera.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de Black Canary no dejaba de pensar en el momento que tuvo con Wally en la sala de arquería. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Green Arrow no hubiera entrado? Todas esas posibilidades las pensó, hasta que casi choca con la puerta de la sala en el cual se encontraba su entrenadora. Dio tres golpecitos a la puerta esperando la bienvenida de Dinah.

- Entra Artemis, supongo que estas lista para esto.

- Super emocionada. – Respondió sarcásticamente Artemis, era en ella algo común esa actitud. Dinah solo sonrió.

- Eso era lo que me imaginaba..Antes de empezar quiero decirte algo. – Automáticamente la arquera se puso a la defensiva y un poco con miedo, aunque ella nunca lo aceptara.

- ¿Mhm?

- Ollie tiene algo importante que decirte, se encontraran en la sala de armas al salir. Ok?

- Oh si claro, De casualidad te dijo él que era lo que me iba a decir?

- No, creo que es sorpresa. – Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa y esperando haber sido lo suficientemente creíble. Artemis solo asintió.

- Ok, procedamos con tu cambio, espero que te guste. Lo elegí especialmente para ti _Rock Star._

**20 Minutos después:**

**- **Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto Dinah pero.. !Me encanta! – Comento viéndose en el gran espejo de la sala, a diferencia de las demás Artemis se había cambiado en el vestidor de Dinah, con la excusa de que los demás vestidores ya se habían usado, pero la verdad era que Black Canary quería ver a su casi hija primero que todos.

- Es un gusto Artemis, te miras preciosa a pesar del cambio de tu cabello y ojos.

- Te imaginas que dirá Wally con este cambio. – Exclamo al verse por quinta vez en el espejo.

- Interesante te importa la opinión de Wally. – Dijo maliciosamente Dinah.

- Eh no, claro que no..Mmm quise decir todo el equipo. – Dijo sonrojada.

- Recuerda no mover mucho la cabeza, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- Claro Dinah, y..Gracias por todo. – Dijo sonriendo.

**Sala Común:**

Artemis no podía esperar la reacción del equipo. Sin duda el cambio había sido drástico pero le gustaba.

Su cabello había pasado de ser color rubio a ser una linda melena negra, sus ojos del tono grisáceo eran unos ojos cafés muy oscuros casi negros. Se miraban bellos en ella gracias al tono de su piel.

Su atuendo era muy chick y a la moda. Llevaba un bello vestido crema abotonado estilo chaqueta larga y fina. En su cuello colgaba una bufanda roja que combinaba con sus tacones altos. Al igual que las demás tenía una cartera beige de la cual sobresalían unas gafas negras estilo _ray-ban_. Para finalizar tenía un bello sombrero crema con líneas negras, combinando muy bien con su nuevo tono de cabello.

Al momento en el que Artemis entro en la sala todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, Robin, Zatanna y Wally estaban jugando verdad o reto, Megan y Conner hablaban sobre la relación del clon con su padre, Kaldur estaba explicándole a Raquel lo fácil que es nadar. Todo esto se paralizo con la entrada de la arquera. Zee fue la primera en romper el silencio:

- No puede ser, estas ¡Hermosa!

- Me encanta tu look Artemis, eres la más bella de todas.

- Claro que no Megan, no exageres. – Dijo esbozando una larga sonrisa a sus amigas.

Wally estaba con la boca abierta, claro le gustaban las rubias pero las pelinegras eran su debilidad. Era un sueño hecho realidad, al igual que Artemis no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en la sala de arquería. Tenía que volverse a repetir.

- Dude ya cierra la boca, se te va a meter una mosca. – Rio el protegido de Batman. Al comentario de este el velocista y la arquera se ruborizaron.

- Wally, Black Canary te necesita en su oficina. – Dijo la rubia (ahora pelinegra) cortando el incómodo silencio.

- Ok Arty, no me extrañes.

- Ni en tus sueños Baywatch.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Wow me encanto escribirlo, solo así puede alegrarme después de ese FINAL de temporada :'( Dejenme Reviews contándome que les pareció, gracias a todas y todos los que leen. REVIEW Please. **

**Atuendos en MI PERFIL.**


	8. Just Smiles

**Lo siento mucho por actualizar tan tarde, la verdad es que sufrí una perdida y me bloquee por el resto del mes. Gracias a todas aquellas personas a las cuales les ha gustado mi fanfic y han sido fieles siempre.**

**Review o PM si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, anécdota o solo quieren hablar sobre lo mucho que odian cuando un velociraptor se sube a un tiburón y te ataca con su bazooka. Hahaha xD**

**Gracias por leer, disfruten.**

Chapter 8: Just Smiles.

**_Mount Justice_**

**_Viernes 27 de Septiembre; 14:00 pm._**

Ya se acercaba la hora, la hora en la cual sus vidas cambiarían. Abordarían ese avión y nada sería igual, estarían a un pie de la fama; esa fama y fortuna que cada artista desea, una oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida; de formar parte de la historia.

Todo esto no era de importancia para los chicos, su vida ya era perfecta sin ninguna de estas cosas, eran Superhéroes ¿Qué más querían? Estos pensamientos no se cruzaban por sus cabezas. Solo sería una misión, o eso era lo que pensaban.

- Zee, ¿has visto a Artemis y a Wally?

- Mmm no estoy segura Megan, pero creo que tenían algo que hacer. – Respondió no muy segura de sí misma la maga, Conner fue el siguiente en hablar.

- Artemis tenía que hablar con Green Arrow, y Black Canary necesitaba a Kid Flash. – Al comentario de este Megan y Zatanna levantaron sus cejas, creando sus propias ideas de lo que esto significaba.

- Gracias Supey…Ok los dejo chicos iré a preparar mi maleta. – Se despidió la pelinegra (ahora pelirroja).

**_Star City_**

**Sala de Black Canary:**

- Pues no se mira tan mal Dinah…creo que me gusta.

- Te dije que no iba a ser tan malo, hiciste una buena decisión. Tu equipo te lo agradecerá. – Comentó al ver al pelirrojo, cuyo cabello ahora era de un tono más oscuro combinando con el de Zatanna.

- Te imaginas lo que dirá Artemis sobre esto. – Dijo sonriendo al gran espejo de la sala de Dinah.

- Interesante. – Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia al comentario del velocista, sin duda estos chicos eran el uno para el otro. Claro estos pensamientos los conservaría solo para ella. ¿Se imaginan lo que haría Ollie si supiera de la atracción de estos dos jóvenes héroes? Sin duda Wally no viviría para contarlo.

**Afuera en el Hangar:**

- Bravo tenía que estar presente el "verdadero" arquero. – Exclamo sarcásticamente la rubia haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

- Casi no te reconozco con ese cabello Blondie, tal vez ahora logras encontrar tu cerebro.

- Por favor Speedy no me confundas contigo. No quiero caer tan bajo, ósea a tu nivel.

- Al menos yo no le miento a mis amigos. ¡Falsa! - Ya era momento de Ollie para interferir en la pelea de sus dos protegidos.

- ¡Ya cálmense los dos! No soporto sus peleas. – Los dos jóvenes arqueros quedaron con la boca abierta ya que Ollie no era de esas personas que gritan, nunca alza la voz.

- Deben aprender a respetarse, no es posible que sigan así. Ustedes son como familia.

- ¿Yo? Familia de esta. – Dijo señalando a la rubia. Esta solo rodó sus ojos.

- Por favor no podrías sobrevivir un día sin mí, Calabaza.

- Como si ocupara de tu ayuda, Amargada. – No podía pasar ni un segundo en el cual no pelearan los dos arqueros.

- ¡Ya los dos, se calman o los calmo! ..Quería hablar con ustedes, pero veo que es una misión suicida. Así que se suspende la reunión. – Dijo decepcionado Green Arrow.

- Lo siento Ollie. – Fue lo único que pudieron mencionar los héroes.

Sin más ni menos los tres procedieron a salir del hangar dirigiéndose hacia la sala común para esperar la llegada de Wally y Black Canary.

**Sala Común:**

Al momento de llegada de los tres arqueros Dinah ya se encontraba ahí, Ollie saludo a su linda novia al igual que Roy a su madre adoptiva. Sin embargo Artemis estaba confundida debido a la ausencia de un cierto pelirrojo con lindas pecas, ya que no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

- Dinah, y Wally? Creí que estaba contigo. – La rubia estaba feliz de que preguntara, una felicidad que solo ella compartía.

- Mmm me parece que está en los vestidores, dijo algo sobre buscar su uniforme.

- Ok, gracias Dinah. – Dijo recibiendo miradas confundidas por parte de los arqueros. Y partió hacia su destino.

**Sala de Dinah:**

- Toc, toc. – Dijo al entrar a la muy preciosa sala que poseía la rubia, sin duda era la única parte femenina de la Arrow Cave, ya que su cuarto personal no estaba muy decorado. Su estilo era más simple, sin sillones de terciopelo ni vestidores profesionales, cuadros de Picasso o preciosos escritorios de madera. Eso sí, en su cuarto se encontraba un gran televisor HD en el cual pasaba su tiempo libre, al igual que el kit de pintura que le había regalado Ollie para su cumpleaños.

- Hey Arty.

- No me digas así Baywatch. – Dijo disfrutando de la común plática de siempre. – ¿Y que buscas tanto?

- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

- ¿Adentro de un vestidor? Wow debería probarlo alguna vez.

- Siempre de sarcástica no? Sabes es muy relajante.

- ¿Por qué no sales? Sabes, me gusta más discutir cara a cara sin tener una puerta adelante. – En verdad el velocista no quería salir, no quería ver la reacción de los demás debido a su cabello. No era que le importara la opinión de una bella arquera, no nada que ver.

- Mmm que tal si..Seguimos esta discusión en Mount Justice. Ve, adelántate. – Comento sonando muy ansioso. Claro la rubia sabía que algo malo sucedía, así que creo un pequeño plan.

- Ok, ahí te espero. No te tardes, no quiero ver a Batman enojado otra vez por tu culpa Baywatch. – Dijo sonando creíble y esperando que el velocista no sospechara sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Claro Arty, no me dicen Kid Flash por nada.

- Madura. – Dijo cerrando la puerta. Sin embargo la arquera no salió y se dispuso a esconderse detrás de unos de los grandes cuadros de Dinah. No pudo dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Robin siempre se esconde como un ninja.

Lentamente Wally abrió la puerta sintiéndose relajado ya que no había nadie. Busco su ropa y se dispuso a caminar muy seguro de sí mismo.

- No pensaste que te ibas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi verdad? – Al oír esta voz Wally entro en posición de combate, buscando por todas partes el portador de esta voz.

- Tranquilo Baywatch, solo soy yo. – Explicó con una sonrisa saliendo de su gran escondite, esa sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en el cual vio a Kid Flash. Su boca formó una perfecta y redonda "O" y no había palabras que explicaran lo sorprendida que estaba.

- Si lo sé, es un poco raro no? Pero Dinah dijo que era temporal. – Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca un poco sonrojado.

- Wow. – Fue lo único que salió de su boca, siempre había tenido una debilidad por el cabello del pelirrojo, no estaba decepcionada estaba asombrada debido ya que ese color le quedaba muy bien.

- Recuérdame de agradecerle a Dinah por tu cambio. – Al comentario de la arquera Wally solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, la cual la rubia devolvió. Y se dispusieron a salir hacia la sala común.

**_Mount Justice_**

Era imposible decir que los chicos no estaban nerviosos por esta delicada misión, sin duda los nervios tenían un lugar muy importante en esta situación. Cada uno se estaba preparando para enfrentar una de las más grandes aventuras de sus vidas.

Mientras los demás héroes llegaban, los jóvenes se encargaron de terminar de ordenar sus maletas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Conner y Megan se encontraban en la cocina practicando su forma de hablar en público, era difícil para ellos ya que no tienen experiencia en relaciones con humanos.

Kaldur y Raquel pasaban su tiempo escuchando música. La protegida de Icon amaba escuchar música con Aqualad, él era muy reservado pero al ver a Rocket se dejaba llevar y sonreían con las notas de las canciones de artistas como Bruno Mars, Michael Jackson y clásicos como Sting y The Beatles.

Mientras Zatanna estaba ocupada buscando su muy delicada bolsa de tela fina que le fue dada por su madre cuando era una niña. Era muy importante para ella y al no tenerla se sentía mal. Claro un pequeño pajarito la había encontrado:

- La encontré Zee. – Dijo levantando la bella y delicada bolsa de mano.

- ¡Gracias Robin! Eres mi héroe. – Y se tendió hacia los brazos del protegido de Batman. Era el perfecto momento, sin duda eran el tal para cual.

Reconocido Batman 02 - Black Canary 13 - Green Arrow 08.

- Equipo repórtense. – Dijo el Caballero de la Noche al entrar en la cueva.

Rápidamente llegaron los miembros faltantes del equipo listos con sus maletas y todas sus pertenencias que serían ocupadas en la misión. Solo faltaban dos tortolitos, la arquera y el velocista.

- ¿En dónde se encuentran Kid Flash y Artemis? – Pregunto Batman con ese tono escalofriante muy propio de él.

- No han de tardar en venir, verdad Ollie?

- Claro venían detrás de nosotros. – Dijo un poco nervioso el rubio. El murciélago prosiguió con su lectura.

- Equipo, si miran en la computadora podrán darse cuenta de su destinación. El lugar en el cual tendrán su primer espectáculo, reportes dicen que miembros de Las Sombras estarán presentes.

- ¿Y ya saben algo sobre la droga? – Pregunto Robin.

- Lo único que sabemos es que será transportado en estas localidades. – Dijo señalando a la computadora, la cual tenía en rojo los lugares de mayor peligro. – Su misión será averiguar de qué se trata todo esto y conseguir una muestra de la droga, no deberán entrar en acción en los conciertos. Tienen que estar encubiertos.

- ¿Y si pasa algo peligroso que haremos?

- Para eso estará Red Arrow quien se encargara de proteger y combatir, si es el caso. Sin más preámbulo el lugar que visitaran será..

Reconocido: Artemis B07 - Kid Flash B03.

- No lo creo. – Reía la arquera.

- ¡Claro que sí! Y adivina que hice?

- ¿El que Kid Mouth?

- Me deshice de todos esos problemáticos, nunca se volvieron a meter conmigo – Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

- Claro que no, no eres capaz. – Dijo riendo Artemis.

- Tienes razón, no lo hice. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al abrir sus casilleros. – Y los dos jóvenes héroes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Algo que no pasaba diariamente.

- Ahem. – Dijo Green Arrow para llamar la atención de los héroes. Estos se callaron rápidamente al ver la seriedad del asunto y la bati-mirada proveniente del Caballero de la Noche.

- Chicos, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Dinah un poco sonriente.

- A Kid Flash aquí se le olvido traer su uniforme y tuvimos que regresarnos a traerlo. – Dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada pero muy seria. Estos rápidamente fueron a traer sus maletas a sus cuartos en la cueva.

- Como estaba diciendo, los lugares que visitaran serán: Londres, Paris, New York, entre otros, serán avisados si hay algún cambio. Entendido?

Todos los miembros del equipo estaban con la boca abierta. ¿Era posible que unos simples héroes adolescentes tuvieran la oportunidad de embarcarse en una misión tan increíble? Pues la respuesta estaba clara y segura. Todos asintieron y Batman prosiguió a salir.

Reconocido Batman 02

Y sin más ni menos el héroe de Gotham había salido dejando a 8 chicos sin palabras.

- Ya escucharon a Batman tenemos que salir hacia el aeropuerto si no queremos perder el avión. – Dijo Black Canary despertando a los asombrados jóvenes héroes.

- BC hacia donde iremos primero? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

- Ya lo verán, viajaran en primera clase. – Respondió la rubia viendo las sonrisas del equipo.

- Wow, Batman se toma esto en serio no?

- Si quieren ser una gran banda reconocida deberán comportarse como una.

- ¡Sí! Vamos Conner necesito ir a mi cuarto. – Dijo muy emocionada la marciana a la cual el clon le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Pero no se tarden chicos, debemos estar ahí a tiempo.

En ese momento venían entrando el velocista y la arquera cargando sus maletas y demás cosas.

- ¡Ya para me haces reír! – Dijo la rubia (ahora pelinegra) señalando al velocista.

- Hey tú eras la que quería oír mi imitación.

- Ok Baywatch eso fue gracioso. – Sin duda este era un día extraño, Artemis y Wally no estaban peleando por cosas sin sentido, más bien parecían felices el uno con el otro.

- ¡Hey consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos! – Al comentario de Robin, los dos se sonrojaron.

- Hey Tanna, ¿que estaba diciendo Batman antes de nuestra llegada?

- Mmm algo…- Dijo torturando a su mejor amiga.

- No en serio, dime. – Zee solo rodo sus ojos y le dio la palabra a Rocket.

- ¡Nos vamos a Londres Baby! – Exclamo muy emocionada la protegida de Icon.

- Y también a Paris y New York, amigos míos. – Concluyo Kaldur, sonriendo a sus amigos.

- Dude, eso es genial. Sabía que esta misión iba a ser genial. – Sin duda Wally está más que emocionado sobre esto, al igual que Artemis.

- Hey Wally, que paso con tu cabello? – Pregunto seriamente la maga, llamando la atención de los demás. El velocista puso su mano en la nuca, un tic que realizaba cuando estaba nervioso.

- Pues es la única forma de guardar mi identidad, y la peluca no era segura debido a mi supervelocidad.

- ¡Te lo teñiste! Wow déjame decirte que te queda bien. – Exclamo Raquel cortando el incómodo silencio.

- Dijo Black Canary que era temporal. – Concluyo la arquera y se dispusieron a esperar la llegada de Superboy y Megan.

A los pocos minutos los dos compañeros ausentes se unieron al equipo y escucharon las indicaciones de los miembros de la Liga.

- Recuerden, desde ahora en adelante serán una simple banda de adolescentes los cuales aman la música más que nada.

- Solo se llamaran por sus nombres falsos para no levantar sospechas. – Dijo sonriendo Green Arrow.

- Ollie y yo estaremos siempre con ustedes, Artemis y Kaldur ustedes serán líderes de la misión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

- Debido a tu conocimiento sobre Las Sombras eres la indicada para esto. Además serás, acompañada de Robin, la cara de la banda. – Dijo impactando a los chicos, estos dirigieron una sonrisa entre ellos.

- Tranquila linda será pan comido. – Comento alentando a su protegida e hija.

- ¿Todos están de acuerdo sobre esto? – Pregunto la arquera esperando la respuesta de su banda.

- ¡Claro que si nena! – Respondió Zee acompañada de Raquel.

- Me parece bien, amigos.

- Por supuesto Artemis, tú y Robin son perfectos para la misión. – Dijo muy emocionada la marciana dedicándole un abrazo a su hermana terrestre.

- Cuentas conmigo Arty. – Comento el velocista guiñando un ojo. Haciendo sonrojar un poco a la rubia.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Ese fue el comentario por parte del clon de Superman. Robin fue el último en hablar, sintiéndose muy feliz al ser parte de esta gran misión.

- ¡Vamos a lanzar a la fama a esta banda!

_Continuará…_

**¡Volví, Wohoo! Amo cuando me mandan una Review o un PM, salto como una niñita en Navidad esperando la llegada de Santa.**

**REVIEW por favor, me alegran el día. ;D**

**_Blue._**


	9. London

_**Lo siento mucho por no actualizar, pero el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada. Apuesto que este capítulo les va a encantar:D**_

_**En el próximo capítulo será el concierto, así que mándenme algunas canciones que quisieran que los chicos tocaran y las tendré presente. REVIEW please. Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.**_

_**Agradecimientos al final.**_

Chapter 9: London.

Ya era el momento, las luces brillaban sobre ellos. El público los conmocionaba con sus gritos, en las pancartas se podían leer cosas como: I Love Eight Reasons o ¡Ryan Marry Me! Esto sí que era vida.

A pesar del abrumante sonido los chicos vivían cada concierto como si fuera el último, cada nota musical significaba algo muy importante para ellos. Cada solo era como ver el atardecer, ver la perfección de la naturaleza y todos sus entornos. Lo sé, un poco loco no? A pesar de que solo son un grupo de jóvenes héroes con una misión y nada más. ¿Podría ser esto posible?

No, todavía no.

- ¡Wally despierta! Tus ronquidos no me dejan dormir.

- ¿Qué?¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunto el velocista muy confundido.

- En los Alpes, siendo atacado por lobos mutantes…Dude estamos en el avión recuerdas? – Respondió sarcásticamente Robin a su mejor amigo.

- Tuve un sueño de lo más loco, éramos una gran banda. La gente nos amaba y habían chicas con letreros pidiendo que me casara con ellas. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Increíble.

- Ok Wall-man, creo que has dormido lo suficiente.

Con esto los dos amigos volvieron a sus actividades, Wally con su reproductor de música y degustando de todos los platillos que le servían, mientras que el protegido de Batman leía una novela muy interesante de Charles Dickens. Los placeres de viajar en Primera Clase.

- Por favor Zee, se te nota en la cara. No puedes negarlo.

- Wow quien habla, la chica "Odio a Wally y lo mataría si fuera posible…pero a besos". – Al comentario de la maga todas las chicas comenzaron a reír sin parar, Artemis mantenía su cara de indiferencia pero al final termino uniéndose a las risas de sus amigas.

- Es enserio chicas, entre él y yo no hay nada. Todavía sigue siendo el insoportable Kid Mouth. – Explico la arquera lanzando miradas hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos.

- Ok chica, no me convenciste pero fue bueno el intento. – Dijo Zatanna guiñando un ojo. Megan fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra.

- Y tu Raquel? Parece que tú y Kaldur han estado muy unidos últimamente no?

- Ehmm..Podemos cambiar de tema. – Respondió volteando su rostro con el deseo de evadir la pregunta de la marciana, sin éxito alguno.

- Oh si si si, habla pequeña Aqualad. – Las tres chicas se acercaron más a la protegida de Icon. Artemis y Zatanna estaban ubicadas en la misma butaca, mientras que Raquel y Megan compartían la de atrás.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo en el avión, Conner y Kaldur compartían su silencio aunque de vez en cuando conversaban sobre la misión o de otros temas en general. Las chicas pararon con su plática cuando Zee viajo al país de los sueños, todo iba perfecto; bueno casi perfecto.

- Get in your dancing shoes, there's one thing on your mind ... – El velocista se dirigía hacia los baños al son de su canción con la esperanza de poder parar sus nauseas. Sin duda no contó con el encuentro de su compañera.

Se encontraba en una de las butacas cercana a los baños, sin duda se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba para entrar al baño. Ahora la pregunta era: "La despierto o qué hago? Lo mejor sería llamar a Zee y decirle que venga a traerla.. mejor le digo a Megs. O podría cargarla sin que se diera cuenta; a quien trato de engañar los reflejos de Artemis son mejores que los de un ninja. Ehmm también podría…"

- Wally? Que haces aquí? - Los pensamientos del pelirrojo se cortaron al ver a una adormilada Artemis en frente de él, ya que este se había arrodillado para verla mejor, sin duda parecía angelical. No pudo contener la sonrisa que se le formo.

- Tengo monos bailando en mi rostro o qué?

- No no no, estas bien… Ehmm supongo que me debería de ir. – En este momento los dos se pusieron de pie causando la caída del uno sobre el otro. Una posición muy incómodo para los dos.

Habían quedado a centímetros, sus bocas rozándose y oyendo la respiración del otro. Un poco más y sus profundos sueños serian realidad, ese beso con el que los dos secretamente soñaban. Claro eso no podía ser todavía posible.

- Ehhm Arty. – Rápidamente la pelinegra se puso de pie, roja como un tomate compartiendo el mismo tono que Wally. Sin más ni menos Artemis salió de ahí dirigiéndose directamente a su asiento junto a Tanna dejando a un avergonzado héroe.

- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTAREMOS ATERRIZANDO EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS. LES PEDIMOS ABROCHARSE LOS CINTURONES PARA SU SEGURIDAD Y LA DE LOS DEMAS.

El vuelo ya estaba llegando a su fin, estarían a un paso de volverse una gran banda conquistando primeramente la ciudad de London y después al resto del mundo, un sueño con el que todos los músicos sueñan y esperan con ansias que algún día pueda hacerse realidad.

Poco a poco el avión fue descendiendo hasta aterrizar en la pista, los chicos no dejaban de ver por la ventana las afueras del aeropuerto. Esperando con ansias poder salir e ir a explorar la ciudad. El cielo era de un azul cálido y sutil. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana o podría ser mas tarde, la verdad es que no estaban seguros.

Como los chicos viajaron en primera clase, no tuvieron que esperar o hacer fila para bajar del avión. Una escolta los llevo directamente al vehículo privado que iba a transportarlos hacia el interior del aeropuerto; al llegar sus maletas ya estaban listas y no tardaron mucho en salir del lugar.

Los llevaron en dos camionetas, en la primera iban: Zatanna, Conner, Raquel y Wally y en la segunda iban: Kaldur, Megan, Artemis y Robin. El chofer los llevo por los lugares más turísticos de London, con la esperanza de poder enseñarles la belleza de su ciudad. Sin duda el paisaje era hermoso, todos morían por subirse en uno de los tradicionales buses turísticos de la ciudad.

En eso el celular de la pelinegra comenzó a sonar. Lo saco rápidamente de su cartera y procedió a ver el mensaje:

_From: Baywatch._

_Hey Arty…Los chicos aquí estaban pensando en ir a visitar la ciudad.. Te apuntas? ;)_

No le tardo nada contestar el mensaje, la respuesta era fácil. Se moría por ver la ciudad y mejor en compañía de sus amigos.

Los próximos 20 minutos los jóvenes héroes admiraron la belleza de London y se dirigieron hacia el hotel en el cual se hospedarían. Al llegar al lugar pudieron admirar el maravilloso Hotel Rembrandt, el cual se encontraba en el corazón de London y se caracterizaba por ser uno de los más importantes de esta ciudad.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, era precioso. Presentaba una hermosa arquitectura antigua con bellos ventanales y banderas que colgaban de la entrada. Un ejemplo del estilo real con el cual se distingue Inglaterra.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – Dijo Megan muy emocionada, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Me gusta. – Exclamo Conner tomando de la mano a su marciana favorita. Con una sonrisa muy sincera.

En ese momento salieron del hotel Ollie, Dinah y Roy. El arquero escarlata fue a inscribir a los chicos en el hotel y a tener control de las valijas de la banda. El vestíbulo era moderno, a pesar de lo antiguo que se miraba. Del techo colgaban unas bellas lámparas colgantes y una larga alfombra decoraba el piso del majestuoso lugar.

- Hey Dude vamos a ver el comedor, este gourmet debe de ser increíble. – Dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

- Ryan acabas de comer, tu estomago puede esperar. – Tenían que empezar a usar sus nuevos alias ya que estaban en el ojo público y no podían arriesgarse.

- Pero Luke…- Exclamo haciendo ojitos de perrito. A los cuales el protegido de Batman ignoro.

- Yo iré con este insoportable, quiero ver el comedor. – La arquera se ofreció ya que no tenía algo más importante que hacer.

El camino hacia el comedor fue silencioso, reinaba lo incómodo. Desde lo que paso en el avión los dos héroes no habían hablado cara a cara.

- Así que..emocionada por la misión?

- Super. – Exclamo sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

Al llegar a su destino los dos miembros de Eight Reasons se quedaron impresionados, el comedor era perfecto. Perfectas lámparas de cristal colgaban de las esquinas del lugar, las mesas de madera tallada combinaban con el estilo del salón. Las bandejas de metal que cubrían el buffet se encontraban en una larga mesa ubicada al lado de la cocina. Pocas personas se encontraban merendando.

- ¡Olivia esto es increíble.. Es el paraíso!

- Calma Stewart. Mira el diseño de este salón, es majestuoso. – Los dos no paraban de sonreír como dos tontitos.

- Quiere tomar asiento Milady? – Dijo con un perfecto acento Británico. El cual causo la risa de la arquera, los dos se sentaron una mesa cerca de la entrada.

- Claro Milord. – Los dos comenzaron a reír causando la mirada de las demás personas que estaban en las otras mesas.

- Hey que te parece si vamos a visitar London, nos subimos a un autobús y nos volvemos locos en esta ciudad.

- Estas loco, te lo habían dicho? Tengo sueño Baywatch, mejor vamos a nuestras habitaciones.

- Pero Oli, ok paso por ti a las 2:00 y le avisas a los demás para ir en grupo.

- Si, es mejor que nos vayamos..los demás se han de estar preguntando en donde estamos.

Y los dos tortolitos partieron hacia sus habitaciones:

_**Suite de las Chicas:**_

- Cuéntame todo, con detalles y más. – La suite de las chicas era de un estilo único, se encontraba una cálida chimenea y a los lados de esta se podían admirar dos libreros. Los sillones que se encontraban en el centro eran de un blanco hueso muy lujoso. En el otro lado del salón estaba la cómoda cocina que contaba con una mesa transparente y unas sillas estilo bar alrededor. Y un bello balcón se encontraba en las afueras del salón.

Seguidamente estaba el televisor pantalla plana junto con la computadora en el pequeño estudio moderno. Era acogedor estar ahí, los sillones purpura del estudio le daban el toque mágico que faltaba.

- No pasó nada Zee, solo me..nos invitó a ir a las 2:00 a ver la ciudad. ¿Podemos parar este interrogatorio? Tengo sueño.

- Ok Art, pero después me las cobrare. Besos.

- A veces olvido cuanto te odio Tanna.

- No mientas, yo sé que me amas tortolita.

El dormitorio de cada chica era impresionante, pero Artemis no tuvo tiempo de admirarla, el sueño la dominaba.

_**Suite de los chicos:**_

- Así que…tú y Artemis eh?

- Callate Dude, entre ella y yo no hay nada.

- Amigo mío, hasta un ciego puede ver de que entre ustedes hay algo.

- Wally, solo dile lo que sientes. – Explico Conner, muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Wow, estoy oyendo consejos de un clon. Estoy mal. – Dijo el velocista bromeando.

- Pues él tiene novia y tú no CF. – Comento Robin haciendo exaltar a su amigo.

- Por favor, tú te mueres por Zee y no le dices nada Dude.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Dijo maliciosamente el protegido de Batman alzando las cejas.

- ¡Oh Man! …Hasta Kaldur tiene chica.

- Perdón, pero a quien tengo yo. – Pregunto muy confundido el líder del equipo.

- Tierra llamando a Kaldur, es obvio que tienes algo por Rocket y ella por ti.

- Tiene razón Wally, se nota. – Dijo el clon de Superman palmeando la espalda de Aqualad.

- Oh, prestare más atención la próxima vez, amigos.

Sin más ni menos los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones a relajarse y calmar sus nervios.

La suite de los chicos era de un estilo minimalista, los sillones eran blanco y negro, a diferencia de las chicas su suite no tenía chimenea pero contaban con un aire acondicionado en la parte alta. La mesa principal era transparente y las sillas del comedor eran altas y lujosas. Las lámparas colgantes eran pequeñas y de cristal y contaban con un bello balcón decorado con pequeños sillones de color rojo. No poseían un estudio pero el televisor y la computadora se encontraban en la sala principal. Era una gran suite.

_**Suite de las Chicas:**_

- Art despierta son la 1:30 de la tarde y no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita con el Wall-man.

- Mhhhmm…Dejame dormir más, y para tu información no es una cita.

- Tranquila no le diré a nadie que desearías que fuera así. – La maga le susurró al oído.

- Solo vete, no querrás que use mis técnicas en ti.

- Yo también te amo. – Sin más ni menos Zee salio de la habitación.

Los próximos 20 min. Artemis lucho contra el sueño, dejándole solo 10 min para peinarse, iba a usar la misma ropa que andaba en el avión, la verdad es que no quería saber qué tipo de ropa Dinah había metido en esa maleta. Arreglo su peluca y procedió a colocársela, luego salió a la suite común.

- Megan, ¿por qué no estas lista?

- Oh Artemis, lo siento no podré ir. Están dando un maratón de Hello Megan! y no quiero perdérmelo, lo veré con Conner.

- Ok Megs, no te preocupes.

- Yo tampoco podre Art, iré a la alberca con Kaldur, me enseñara a nadar.

- Eso nos deja a Zatanna..¿Dónde está? – La maga no estaba por ningún lugar.

- Ehmm pues Tanna…- Comenzó la protegida de Icon.

- No me digan que salió… ¡esa pequeña arpía! Me las voy a cobrar.

- Lo siento Artemis, supongo que serás solo tú.

-Per..

_**Suite de los Chicos:**_

- ..fecto.

- Lo siento Dude, pero tengo que salir.

- Pero Dick no me puedes dejar solo. – Dijo dramáticamente el velocista. Robin solo se rio.

- No será tan malo, solo no lo arruines ok?

- Tratare, aunque no prometo nada.

- Ya vete, me contagias con tu tristeza. – Rio uno de los líderes de la banda.

_**Afuera en el vestíbulo:**_

- ¿Lista para irnos Collins?

- No podría estarlo más. – Respondió la pelinegra con ese tono de sarcasmo típico en ella.

Los dos salieron a buscar un autobús que los ayudara de manera turística. Por suerte no esperaron mucho ya que el hotel se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo estar conmigo.

- Mmm lo pensare Ryan. – Y los dos procedieron a subir al londinense autobús.

El viaje fue precioso, la cálida brisa refrescaba sus rostros. El paisaje era hermoso, los edificios eran de una arquitectura antigua pero fina. El Big Ben fue una de las más grandiosas cosas que vieron, Artemis y Wally compartían miles de sonrisas y risas. Fue uno de los mejores momentos que vivieron.

- Mira Oli. – Dijo señalando a las cabinas telefónicas rojas, típicas de London.

- Ven, tenemos que verlas de cerca. – Y los dos procedieron a bajarse del autobús con otros turistas para ver las cabinas.

- Entremos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que podemos? – Pregunto susurrando la arquera.

- Claro, aquí el Wall-man tiene todo controlado.

- Mira, esta me gusta. – Dijo la pelinegra señalando una de un tono rojo pálido con pequeñas incrustaciones de cristal.

- Mmm tiene un candado Oli.

- Por favor bebito, tienes miedo o qué?

- Nada Collins. – Artemis saco un pequeño gancho de su cartera y procedió a abrirla. No tardo ni 5 segundos en abrirla.

- Listo, fue pan comido.

- Wow me impresionas A. – Y entraron a la bella cabina, era tan acogedora por dentro, a pesar de ser una simple cabina telefónica esta poseía unos detalles de cristal que la hacían ver muy fina y más espaciosa. Se sentaron adentro de ella y comenzaron a hablar:

- Hey, disculpa lo que paso en el avión.

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que fue mi culpa. Yo fui la que te caí encima no? – Y los dos héroes comenzaron a reír al recordar lo pasado.

- Nunca te has puesto a pensar que sería de ti sino hubieras adquirido tus poderes? – Pregunto viendo a los ojos del pelirrojo.

- Siempre me hago esa pregunta pero supongo que no me gustaría oír la respuesta. Desde pequeño admire a Flash, era mi héroe y mi sueño era ser como él, salvar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio. Si no hubiera recreado el experimento no sería un héroe sino un simple chico nerd con una vida sencilla. No los hubiera conocido, ustedes son como mi familia y no me gustaría perderlos.

- Wow Wally, eso fue lo más sincero que me has dicho.

- Supongo que London me pone así. Hey y tú que serias si no …ehhmm hubieras sido una ninja rompe huesos? – Al comentario del pelirrojo la arquera comenzó a reír.

- Pues supongo, que sería como mi hermana. Alguien que huye de los problemas y no le importa dejar a sus seres queridos. Tú sabes, lo típico. – La pelinegra bajo la mirada, no siendo hábil de verle el rostro a su compañero. Este la sorprendió con un abrazo.

- Hey, tu eres única ok? Nadie te va a hacer cambiar, me alegra que te hayas unido al equipo.

- Gracias Baywatch, supongo que no fue tan malo conocerte. – Se sonrieron el uno al otro, poco a poco la proximidad que había entre ellos fue bajando, se acercaron hasta quedar a centímetros de distancias, cerraron los ojos y…

- Stop Right There. – A la distancia se miraba que un policía de edad media se acercaba hacia ellos con unas esposas. Artemis y Wally se quedaron viendo y salieron de la cabina.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto nervioso el velocista.

- ¡CORRE! – Los dos comenzaron a correr, Wally pudo controlar su velocidad a un nivel normal. A mitad de camino ya habían perdido al policía y comenzaron a reírse sin parar, les dolía el estómago de tantas carcajadas.

- No puedo creerlo, hemos huido de la autoridad. – Dijo entre risas el velocista.

- Te juro que creí que ya te desmayabas cuando apareció el policía.

- Esta ha sido la mejor experiencia de todas, Gracias Arty. – Dijo tomando de las manos a la arquera.

- Gracias por qué? Por hacerte un chico malo. – Pregunto riendo Artemis.

- No, por esto…- Y la beso, fue un beso corto pero lleno de todo lo que había sentido desde el momento que la vio entrar a Mount Justice. Una palabra lo resumía todo: Cariño.

_Continuara…_

_**Spitfire fans, este final de capitulo fue para ustedes. Por favor mándenme un Review diciéndome que les pareció el capítulo. Una galletita cibernética para la persona que adivine que canción está cantando Wally cuando está en el avión.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**KidFlashB03:** Gracias por tu Review, me encanta que ames la historia significa mucho para mí. Paramore y Coldplay son grandes bandas;) Lo tendré presente.

**Ruphaay:** Gracias por leer, me gusta poner a los chicos como si fueran adolescentes normales. Tu historia está muy buena, sigue así :D

**jessy patlan:** Tranquila esa parte sucederá muy pronto. Moriría por ver en persona la cara de Ollie cuando se entere.

**Artemis135:** Gracias por todo, avísame cuando subas tu fic. ;D

**Directioner24:** Wow, gracias por tus reviews. 1. Respecto a Niall no creo poder compartirlo ya hicimos votos de amor :DD 2. Eso pasara más adelante.

**Tributo:** Gracias, espero que haya gustado el capítulo.

_**Y gracias a todas las reviews silenciosas…**_


	10. The Concert

**_Si, otro capítulo en una misma semana. ¿Quieren saber la razón? Estoy enferma en cama desde ayer y mi celular murió así que me pregunte: ¿Dormir, Comer o Escribir? Claramente gano comer, después de eso procedí a escribir y salió este capítulo. Creo que estar enferma me sienta bien;)_**

**_Muchas me pidieron un poco de Chalant, así que a disfrutar. Déjenme sus lindas Reviews por favor, me emociona leerlas y contar con su apoyo. Como siempre atuendos en mi perfil. Acabo de abrir un Facebook para usarlo para y comunicarme mejor con ustedes. Abajo está el link. Review y disfruten._**

Chapter 10: The Concert.

- Jessica, llevamos como 2 horas en esta fila.

- No exageres, ni 20min han pasado. – Suspiro la pelirroja.

- No entiendo como accedí a esto. – Exclamo dramáticamente alzando las manos con una ligera sonrisa. La fila era inmensa, miles de personas esperando para pagar sus compras; y Zee era una de ellas.

Esto solo iba a ser un paseo por la ciudad, pero a un sabio pajarito se le ocurrió la perfecta idea de ir a visitar el centro comercial, al cual la maga acepto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Miles de tiendas decoraban el interior del espectacular lugar, era el paraíso de las compras para bolsillos bien provistos, por la elevada cantidad de artículos de excepcional calidad.

- Tú fuiste el que dio la idea genio. – Respondió tocando ligeramente la nariz del protegido del Caballero de la Noche y sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que sea tu turno? Creo que tengo una idea. – Dijo acercándose a la maga y susurrándole su plan, un plan que se miraba prometedor.

- ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer eso?

- Claro, tú puedes hacer el hechizo y nada podrá salir mal. – Al parecer Dick estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque siempre tenía sus dudas. Se dirigieron hacia un área vacía de la tienda.

- Mmm ok lo intentare… Quédate quieto y no te muevas. – Alzo sus manos y procedió a realizar su magia.

- _Saramac esneugapa_ – Zatanna procedió a cegar las cámaras de vigilancia, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

- Me siento más alto, Zee funciono. – Dijo muy emocionado.

- Robin solo apague las cámaras, no he hecho ningún cambio. – Los dos jóvenes héroes comenzaron a reír sin importar que los oyeran, nada ni nadie los iba a hacer parar de vivir este gran momento.

- Ok. – Dijo entre risas. –Ya es tiempo de usar mi magia de nuevo. Preparado?

- Nací preparado para esto baby. – Al comentario del castaño, Tanna alzo las cejas y sonrío.

- Ya debes de dejar de llevarte con Wally. – Dijo riendo la pelirroja.

- Lo siento Zee, _Best Pals_ hasta la muerte. - Y comenzó a realizar el hechizo, se necesitaba mucha concentración ya que era un poco complicado. Robin tomo la mano de la maga y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

_- Azelaer a satsirut ed. – _Y los dos jóvenes héroes cambiaron por arte de magia de turistas a importantes miembros de la realeza.

- ¡No puede ser Zee, lo lograste!

- Llámame princesa Stefania desde ahora. – Dijo simulando un gran acento danés. Estaba vestida con un bello vestido azul marino largo; pero a la moda. Colgando de su hombro se encontraba una banda de un tono azul celeste representando la realeza, en su cabeza se postraba una bella corona plateada con pequeños cristales incrustados.

- Como quiera princesa, Federico a sus órdenes. – Robin llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro con un saco del mismo tono en el cual se podía apreciar varias medallas del ejército, desde su hombro partía una banda del mismo tono que la de Zatanna, y unos guantes blancos se postraban en sus manos.

Los dos salieron se dirigieron hacia el cajero para pagar sus compras, las cuales eran varias todo gracias a la tarjeta de emergencias que poseía Dick, Bruce no iba a estar muy a gusto sobre esto. La gente se sorprendía al verlos, no todos los días se podían ver miembros de la realeza comprando en los centros comerciales era algo nada común, ya que generalmente ellos mandan a hacer sus vestimentas o mandan a otras personas a comprar por ellos.

Sin más preámbulo se metieron en la larga fila y a nadie le molesto esto, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a discutir con ellos?

- Good Afternoon Sir, Milady. – Dijo un señor de mayor edad con un acento británico haciendo una reverencia, los dos adolescentes se congelaron de los nervios al verlo.

- Good Afternoon Sir, hope you have a great day. – Y salieron rápidamente cargando las bolsas de las compras. Al salir miles de turistas los sorprendieron con fotos, todos con sus cámaras y celulares listos para sacar una foto de los miembros de la "realeza" que ese día tenían el honor de visitar las tiendas de London.

No había ni una salida, la audiencia que los rodeaba tapaba las vías de escape.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto la pelirroja, conocida también como Stefania una de las princesas de Dinamarca.

- ¿Ves esos adornos colgando de ese lazo? – Se encontraban en el tercer piso del centro comercial, la única salida se encontraba en el segundo piso del lugar. Unos pequeños adornos y pancartas colgaban de un lazo largo que terminaba en la única vía de salida que tenían los miembros de la banda.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, príncipe Federico?

- A la cuenta de Tres. – La pelirroja asintió amarrando las bolsas de las compras entre sí, formando un gran nudo anudado a su muñeca.

- Uno..Dos. – Los dos soltaron sus bandas celestes y se prepararon para lo que a continuación pasaría.

- ¡TRES!

Los dos jóvenes reales se colgaron del lazo, todas las pancartas cayeron como por arte de magia. La gente se quedó atónita al ver la acción de los chicos, parecía como si estuvieran haciendo Canopy; con una precisión perfecta cayeron en el segundo piso sin ningún rasguño y sin esperar nada salieron por la vía de escape más cercana.

¿Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de tomar profundas respiraciones después de reír demasiado fuerte? Nada se compara con esas lágrimas de felicidad que se nos escapan sin previo aviso en esos momentos.

- _Satsirut a azelaer ed_. – Y los miembros de la familia real volvieron a ser los típicos turistas que antes eran. Se encontraban el estacionamiento del centro comercial esperando a Wilfred su chofer, el cual era el hermano de Alfred el mayordomo de Dick; pero que significaba para él como el abuelo querido que nunca tuvo.

- Eso fue Increíble, tenemos que volverlo a hacer Zee. – Dijo muy entusiasmado el Boy Wonder. Tanna no respondió.

- ¿Zatanna estas bien? – La maga estaba agachada, abrazando sus rodillas sin voltear su mirada hacia el castaño. Este se acercó preocupado, era su culpa. Todo por sus tontos planes, nunca se lo perdonaría si algo malo pasaba, ella era su Zee y tenía que cuidarla pero no lo hizo, se comportó como un insensible como… Batman. Él no quería ser así, su vida no iba a ser como la de su padre. Tendría una vida normal junto con Zatanna, aunque nunca se lo había declarado él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, lo podía sentir en el fondo de su corazón.

Se acercó lentamente y postró su mano sobre el hombro de la maga. Esta se dio vuelta rápidamente y..

- ¡Ha! Pensaste que me había pasado algo malo no? Caíste Boy Wonder.

- Zee casi me matas del susto, muy graciosita. – Respondió sacándole la lengua a la pelirroja que lo traía loco. – A veces me olvido de lo mucho que te odio.

- Nah, yo sé que me amas. – Al segundo que lo dijo los dos se quedaron callados, sin duda esas no eran las palabras que tenía que haber dicho. Esos fueron los segundos más largos de sus vidas.

- Asi que, Uhmm tienes todas las compras?

- Pues eso creo, ¿crees que hagan algo con las fotografías que nos sacaron? – Y así quedaron platicando como dos viejos amigos, aunque podrían ser algo más.

- Hey Zee, alguna vez pensaste en …tu sabes. – Comenzó nervioso el joven héroe. Obviamente la pelirroja ya sabía que quería decir.

- No, no sé. – Siempre ella torturándolo.

- En.. eso tu sabes.

- No Robin, no sé. – Dijo riendo Zatanna.

- Zee no te hagas la que no sabes, te conozco muy bien.

- Solo dilo y ya. – Y esbozo una gran sonrisa compasiva.

- Zee te gus..

- Ya vine chicos, espero que no hayan esperado mucho. – Dijo animadamente Wilfred el cual acababa de llegar al estacionamiento.

- Oh veo que compraron varias cosas, pueden meterlas en el baúl. – Sin duda su momento había sido interrumpido, pero eso no significaba que ahí iba a terminar. Wilfred los transporto hacia el hotel para que se prepararan para su presentación.

**_Suite Presidencial:_**

Se encontraban en la suite que compartían Ollie, Dinah y Roy, aunque este último nunca se encontraba ahí solo al momento de dormir. Los miembros de Eight Reasons esperaban recibir indicaciones de sus mayores.

- Ok chicos veo que algunos de ustedes han disfrutado de las instalaciones, mientras que otros han visitado la ciudad. – Dijo mirando a los héroes.

Dinah Lance estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color blanco a la altura de la rodilla con un cinturón café brillante que adornaba muy bien el vestido, lucia unos tacones un tono crema y unas bellas perlas colgaban de su cuello. Para finalizar una chaqueta de cuero color café la protegía del clima y la hacía ver muy a la moda.

- Como ustedes sabrán tenemos toda la información de la presentación de hoy. Artemis me gustaría que vieras este sobre. – A la mención de la rubia esta se dirigió hacia donde estaba Black Canary.

- Este sobre contiene los planes de Las Sombras. Me gustaría que lo analizaras si no es mucho problema. – Dijo Green Arrow sonriéndole a su protegida. Esta se dispuso a leerla en silencio en el living de la suite.

- Presten mucha atención a lo que les voy a decir. – Todos los miembros de Eight Reasons levantaron su mirada y se pusieron de lo más serios posible.

- _Regla Numero 1:_ Nada de mencionar nombres reales o apodos, es muy arriesgado. -_Regla Número 2:_ No acepten ninguna bebida ni hablen con nadie que les parezca extraño. -_Regla Número 3:_ Si algo sale mal no entren en batalla para eso esta Red Arrow y por alguna emergencia Ollie y mi persona. Recuerden que ya no serán El Equipo en esta misión. -_Regla Número 4:_ Reaccionen como si fueran una simple banda de chicos adolescentes y nunca levanten sospechas. Y por último… -_Regla Número 5:_ Disfruten el espectáculo y vivan cada uno como si fuera el último.

Los 8 miembros de Eight Reasons asintieron a las palabras de la heroína. Artemis termino su delicado análisis y sin más preámbulo Ollie les menciono los instrumentos que iban a ser su nueva "arma" en cada concierto.

- Superboy tengo entendido que los Genomorfos te enseñaron a tocar varios instrumentos. – El aludido asintió y el arquero escarlata siguió con su lectura. – Tú tocaras _la batería_.

- Me parece bien. – La marciana esbozo una linda sonrisa a su novio.

- Aqualad, _la guitarra secundaria_ será lo tuyo. – Cada vez los chicos se iban poniendo más y más entusiasmados, la alegría y ansiedad los inundaba.

_- El bajo_ será tocado por Robin, no hay problema verdad?

- Claro que no, es perfecto. – El protegido de Batman está muy emocionado, ya que Bruce le había enseñado a tocarlo desde temprana edad.

- Wally, creo que ya sabes lo que te toca. Me informaron que tú, junto con Robin eran expertos tocándola.

- ¡Oh Man! Esto es increíble, _la guitarra eléctrica_ es mi fuerte…

- Veo que no hay problema, Rocket tú serás la pianista.

- Pero Green Arrow todavía no soy experta en ella, se tocarlo pero no soy profesional. – La protegida de Icon comenzaba a sentir nervios.

- Tranquila Rocket, sé que lo harás bien; Icon me hablo muy bien de ti.

- Lo harás bien Raquel. – Comento sonriendo el atlante, al cual esta le regreso la sonrisa.

- Zatanna y Megan; ustedes además de tocar respectivamente _la pandereta y el violín_ serán _voces secundarias. _

- ¡Esto es increíble! – Y las dos chicas no aguantaban la emoción, aunque la maga se mostraba un poco triste ya que su padre fue el que le enseño tocar el violín. Esos recuerdos significaban mucho para ella.

- Artemis creo que ya sabes lo que te toca. – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente a la arquera.

- Oh no, sabía que esto iba a pasar, Dinah me había avisado. – Respondió un poco avergonzada Olivia Collins.

- Sé que lo harás bien linda, serás la _Voz principal_. – La rubia solo sonrío a su querido mentor.

- Vayan a cambiarse rápido, no querrán llegar tarde a su primer concierto. Nos vemos en el Lobby.

Y sin más ni menos los miembros de la banda fueron a sus suites a cambiarse en sus atuendos para el concierto.

**_30 minutos después:_**

Al llegar al Lobby del Hotel Rembrandt Dinah y Ollie estaban esperándolos con dos guardaespaldas. Esto sorprendió mucho a los chicos.

- Olivia, veo que ya estas lista. Chicos, ellos son sus nuevos guardaespaldas. – Los dos hombres eran muy grandes, un poco más altos que Conner con grandes músculos, un traje y esas gafas de sol que son comunes en ellos.

- Hello guys. – El de cabello negro fue el que hablo, su voz era muy baja.

- Hi, nice to meet you. – Robin como el líder de la misión tenía que presentarse. Estos estrecharon manos y se dispusieron a subirse a las lujosas camionetas. Ya adentro los chicos iban muy nerviosos, se podría decir que estaban al borde del nerviosismo.

- Logan creo que voy a vomitar.

- Por favor, ¿la gran Olivia me está diciendo esto? ¿Estoy oyendo bien? Oh creo que miro la luz. – Dijo dramáticamente el Boy Wonder. La pelinegra rodo sus ojos y se rio de las mímicas de su amigo.

- Tranquila amiga, todo saldrá bien. – El pacifico de Kaldur trato de tranquilizar a su compañera.

- Adam tiene razón Olivia, tranquila lo harás bien. Tienes el potencial necesario. – La marciana se acercó a abrazar a su hermana terrícola y darle ánimos.

**_En el otro vehículo:_**

- Jessica golpéame fuerte, dime que no estoy soñando. – El velocista estaba demasiado emocionado ya que este iba a ser el día en el que se cumpliría uno de sus sueños.

- Por favor Ryan, cálmate y respira profundo. Relájate como William. – El baterista estaba de lo más tranquilo mirando por la ventana la bella London.

- Hey él es profesional en eso, yo solo soy un principiante.

- Ya cálmate Stewart, me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba. – Raquel no aguantaba los nervios, cierto sabia tocar el piano pero todavía no estaba lista para tocarlo frente a miles de personas. Nunca nadie (además de Icon) la oyeron tocar, era su centro de paz.

- Sophie lo harás bien, todos nos luciremos en este concierto.

Al llegar al _London Forum _la banda quedo impresionada, el lugar era impresionante. Estaba situado en la esquina de la avenida. Cientos de vehículos se encontraban estacionados a las afueras del lugar y eso sin contar a las personas que estaban ahí. Miles de fans estaban situados en la entrada desesperados ya que no los dejaban entrar. Todavia faltaban 2 horas para que comenzara.

En las pantallas de la entrada se podía leer: _Arctic Monkeys in Concert. Opening Act: Eight Reasons_

Los chicos entraron por la parte de atrás del teatro llegando directamente al lugar en donde se encontraban los camerinos, los técnicos y organizadores del concierto los saludaron amigablemente y los aconsejaron. Mientras iba pasando el tiempo los chicos se ponían cada vez más nerviosos comiéndose las uñas de la ansiedad, pero sobre todo nunca se apagó esa felicidad que los inundaba. Así transcurrió toda la primera hora, Artemis estaba hablando con los técnicos tratando de sacar toda la información posible sobre los antiguos conciertos, en tanto Dick se encontraba hackeando las cámaras de seguridad para tener control sobre ellas y sacar una copia de cada una, los demás probaban los instrumentos e hicieron un ensayo general.

- You're ready guys? – Pregunto el líder de Arctic Monkeys, Alex Turner. Los chicos se quedaron en shock, más que todo Wally.

- ¡Wow, you are Alex Turner! This is the best day of my life. – Como siempre el velocista no pudo contener su emoción. Alex solo rio.

- Good luck, and forget about the nerves. This is your day to shine. – Sin más ni menos el líder de la banda se fue, dejando a 8 chicos con la boca abierta.

- No

- Puede

- Ser – Sin duda este día prometía seguir siendo perfecto.

Ya solo faltaba media hora para que comenzara, el público comenzaba a llegar y el lugar se estaba llenando. Toda la zona V.I.P. estaba a reventar; eso sin mencionar a las zonas de atrás. Todo estaba a oscuras aunque se podían admirar las escaleras que se encontraban a los lados de estas zonas. El escenario era perfecto, grandes faroles irradiaban con su luz, se podía observar todo desde ahí, era al estilo antiguo pero con un toque de modernización.

Las luces principales se encendieron, la gente gritaba de la emoción al verlos preparados con sus instrumentos, a pesar de no saber nada de esta nueva banda la audiencia esperaba mucho de ellos, pero claro ellos estaban preparados para dar hasta lo imposible. Los técnicos les pedían que empezaran y pudieron ver a los integrantes de Arctic Monkeys deseándoles suerte por medio de mímicas. Este era el día en que iban a pasar de ser héroes adolescentes a miembros de una banda mundialmente famosa.

La espera había llegado a su fin cada minuto había sido eterno, los chicos se rodearon entre si formando un abrazo grupal:

- Chicos, este es el momento. – Comenzó Logan dándole ánimos a la banda.

- Nada de nervios, vinimos a triunfar amigos.

- Kaldur tiene razón, tenemos nuestro momento de brillar. – Podían decir sus nombres ya que nadie los estaba oyendo.

- Esto no es solo una misión, es una oportunidad. Así que ánimo, lo haremos bien. – La arquera estaba segura de lo que lo harían perfecto, lo podía sentir dentro de sí.

- Porque si no, Batman nos mata y la verdad es que soy muy joven para morir.

- Callate Dude me pones más nervioso. – El velocista estaba más que nervioso, pero al recordar de que iba a tocar su instrumento favorito los nervios se evaporaban llevándose consigo todo lo malo.

- Eight Reasons a la cuenta de tres ok? – Todos asintieron.

- ¡1, 2….3!

- ¡EIGHT REASONS! Wohoo.

Artemis se acercó al micrófono temblando como nunca, el spot la iluminaba solo a ella. Se volteo a ver a sus amigos, todos se sonrieron entre si y oyeron las siguientes palabras: ¡Ladies and Gentlemen prepare to sing along with EIGHT REASONS!

**_Suena Hello Brooklyn de All Time Low (la canción fue editada para que fuera Hello London)_**

La guitarra eléctrica de Wally comenzó a sonar, perfectos acordes llenos de emoción.

_This city, so pretty _

_All the moon-lit skies will be hanging like a cigarette _

_So stunning, start running _

_Tonights like a knife which she cut me with her kiss _

Artemis no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, muy segura de sí misma se llenó de una gran fuerza y soltó las notas musicales como si fueran flechas.

_I bleed red lips, your unbelievable _

_Can't miss this chance to take you _

_And here's my invitation (invitation) _

_Hello London, hey LA_

_Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day _

_When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?_

La batería de Conner, el bajo de Dick, la guitarra secundaria del atlante, el piano de Raquel, la guitarra eléctrica del velocista, las bellas voces de Zatanna Y Megan y la rock star de Artemis sonaron sus instrumentos y vivieron este momento como si fuera el ultimo.

_Hello London, hey LA _

_Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames _

_Let the good times roll, we can let go _

_Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world _

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, oh(x2) _

Olivia se apodero del escenario, cantando de esquina a esquina sin temerle a nada, animando al público que los rodeaba.

_This city, was your city _

_Heels on the sidewalk begging for a backbeat _

_Don't worry, I fight dirty _

_Tonights like a right hook, knock you off your feet _

_I'll be yours truely, unbelievable _

_Can't miss this chance to take you _

_And heres your invitation (invitation) _

El público estaba conmocionado del gran talento de esta joven banda, las paredes del teatro explotaban de los gritos de emoción por parte del público. Sin duda uno de las mejores momentos en la vida de cada joven héroe.

_Hello London, hey LA _

_Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day _

_When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party? _

_Hello London, hey LA _

_Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames _

_Let the good times roll, we can let go _

_Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world_

El velocista se acercó a Artemis y juntos tocaron esta parte importante de la canción. Viviéndolo hasta el máximo.

_Kiss it all goodbye _

_Tonight you've never been more alive _

_You're so alive _

_You're not afraid to die _

_And I can see it in your eyes, your eyes _

- ¡Put your hands up London! – La gente no paraba de disfrutar de la presentación.

_Hello London, hey LA _

_Take the streets all night cause we sleep all day _

_When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party? _

Conner nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida, esta experiencia sin duda iba a ser memorable. Toco la batería con toda la emoción posible.

_Hello London, hey LA _

_Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames _

_Let the good times roll, we can let go _

_Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world _

_London, Tokyo _

_Boston, Frisco _

_DC, Chicago _

_Baltimore, Toronto(Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world) _

_Memphis, Reno _

_Dublin, Mexico _

_Paris, Here we go, _

_Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world._

- ¡Thank you London! ¡You´re the best audience!

La banda no podía creer lo que había pasado, esa había sido su noche. Brillaron como cristales en el cielo, desde hoy serian otras personas pero siempre serian parte de esta gran familia que juntos formaban. Y pensar que este solo era el principio, faltaban miles de conciertos más para poder desenmascarar a Las Sombras, claro ese no era ningún problema. Y una cosa era segura todo salió tan bien que ya no tenían que preocuparse de que Batman los matara, bueno ese era el alivio que sentía el velocista.

_The Beginning of Everything_

_Continuara…_

**_Buajaja me emocione con este capítulo, como sospecharán Arctic Monkeys es mi banda favorita así que por eso los metí en la historia, una pequeña aparición. Review, díganme que les pareció el capítulo. Pueden buscar en google el London Forum y darse una idea de cómo es, al igual que el hotel._**

**_El link de mi Facebook es: w w w. Fa cebook . c o m .908 Solo quiten los espacios y listo o búsquenme como Olive Collins. Este es un nuevo Facebook así que no es mi verdadera "identidad" Buajaja me siento como Dick. Review;) y agréguenme. _**

**_Galletita cibernética para: Spitfireforever y Amber48 por adivinar la canción. Saludos:D_**


End file.
